Behind The Prankster's Mask
by Elisabeth Potter
Summary: Everyone has a reason to be the way they are and so does James Potter. What if pieces of his mask start slipping and a certain redhead sees beyond? R
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer__: Not mine, pretty much everyone belongs to J.K. Rowling._

_Summary__: Everyone has a reason to be the way they are and so does James Potter. What if pieces of his mask start slipping and a certain redhead sees beyond?_

**Behind The Prankster's Mask**

**Chapter 1**

_He watched the two coffins being lowered into the ground. A soft sigh escapes his lips as a lone tear rolls down his cheek. A hand grabs his upper arm once the coffins have disappeared from view and he looks up.__ The eyes aren't cruel, but they aren't too friendly either. This really isn't all too fair, he decides as he leaves with the man the eyes belong to. Another sigh escapes his lips and he looked back just one more time._

_Silently he curses life with every curse he knows as they apparated away._

* * *

'PRONGS!' Sirius bellowed the moment he spotted his friend on the platform. 'You're late!'

'Sorry, Padfoot,' the messy haired teen grinned, easily lifting his trunk into the train before climbing in after it. 'But who am I to deny a half-naked babe when she's begging.'

Sirius let out a barking laugh and picked up James's trunk on one side, helping his friend bring it into their compartment in the train.

'Hey Moony,' James smiled at his other friend, already in the compartment, sitting by the window reading a book.

Remus looked up from his book and nodded. His misty grey eyes were slightly glazed over and dark circles surround them. His sandy blonde hair was tangled up as if he just rolled out of bed. By the looks of his clothes, he probably did.

'You look like hell,' James commented after he and Sirius lifted his trunk into the luggage racks overhead.

Remus shrugged and watched his friend flop down in a seat as he closed his book. Eyeing the door for a moment, he bent forward. 'Full moon tomorrow night, if you've forgotten,' he whispered and straightened up again.

'Never, my dear friend. Isn't Wormtail here yet?'

'He's always late, you know that,' Sirius barked with laughter. 'Did your brain stop working over the summer?'

James's eyes suddenly turned void of any emotion and Sirius winced slightly.

'The usual,' James shrugged almost mechanically.

'What time is it?' Remus asked, effectively changing the subject.

'Almost 11,' James replied, checking his watch. 'I'd take my spot at the door if I were you, Padfoot, Pete's bound to arrive any minute now. Just wait for the whistle.'

'I should get going. I have a prefects' meeting again at the head of the train. I'll see you guys later,' Remus told them, getting up.

'Why don't _you_ go stand on the look out for Wormtail?' Sirius retorted at the same time.

Remus sighed. This discussion wasn't unfamiliar to him. Every year it was the same and James was always the one to lose. Unbeknownst to them, James had a triump card though. 'Moony, wait up, I'm tagging along,' James called, jogging after his friend.

'James, it's a _prefects' _meeting. You're not going to impress Lily by barging in on it,' Remus sighed.

'Yeah, and what about Peter?!' Sirius asked, having followed James on the heels.

'Like I said, you can get him into the train on time this year, Padfoot. I've got other things to do,' James replied, his hands digging through the pockets of his worn jeans. 'Where's that bloody thing hiding?'

'What bloody thing?' Sirius inquired, making no move at all to see if Peter was coming yet as the whistle announcing their departing sounded from somewhere on the platform. At that same moment James triumphantly fished a shiny silver badge from his pocket and tried to pin it to his shirt. Sirius and Remus started at it, the engraving flashing at them.

'Don't tell me you're the bloody Head Boy?!' Sirius exclaimed. 'Dumbledore must be off his rocker.'

'I _so_ can be responsible!' James protested.

'Yeah, whenever you're not pranking, planning a prank or getting laid, which leaves…' Sirius started, making a pained face as if he's calculating something.

'Five seconds every other month,' Remus offered and Sirius nodded whole-heartedly.

'Just about.'

'At least Dumbledore seems to give a damn about my future,' James hissed, turning on his heels and storming off to the front of the train.

'JAMES!' Sirius yelled after him. 'You know we didn't mean it like that!'

'What's gotten into him?' A squeaky voice behind them asked.

'Nothing, Wormtail,' Sirius growled as he turned and brushed past him to their compartment.

'I'll see if I can talk to him after the meeting,' Remus assured the retreating Sirius before quickly following James to the front.

Sirius growled softly when he noticed a few tiny first-years had taken hostage of their compartment. He threw open the door and saw the colour drain from their faces.

'Out, this compartment is already claimed, can't you read? It says right here; "The Marauders".' He scowled, pointed at words he and James had scribbled into the wood on the outside of the door in one of their more destructive moods.

The first-years quickly scattered out of the compartment. Sirius chuckled softly, feeling slightly better now he had taken out his temper on those little brats. He flopped down on one of the benches, sprawling across it now James wasn't sitting in his usual seat. With amusement he watched Peter try and drag his trunk into the compartment.

'Are you a wizard or not?' He finally laughed, taking a little pity on his fat little friend.

Peter looked at him as if he just spoke fluent Latin and Sirius sighed, pulling out his wand.

'Wingardium Leviosa,' He muttered, lazily flicking his wand.

Peter's trunk slowly lifted up in the air and disposed itself in the baggage racks. Peter dropped down on the other bench and watched Sirius for a moment. The other was pointedly ignoring him. It wasn't too strange though, Sirius was always mopping around after managing to piss James off.

**-Prefects' compartment-**

'What do you think you're doing here, Potter?' Lily snapped the moment he stepped through the door.

'He's Head Body,' Remus quickly answered before James could offer a retort which most likely would resort in yet another shouting match.

'WHAT?!' Lily shrieked. 'No way, Dumbledore must have lost his mind. I will _not_ work with him, no way!'

'You're Head Girl? Congratulations,' Remus spoke just as James was opening his mouth.

'I don't think it's so great anymore. The moment we get to Hogwarts I'll go to Dumbledore and demand someone else,' Lily ranted. 'There must be made a mistake. Yeah, that's it, it's all a big mistake.'

Remus noticed his friend's eyes flash dangerously. 'You want to do this without my help? Fine, do it on your own, I'll just sit here,' James snapped and flopped down on a seat next to the window, his arms crossed as he stared at the landscape flashing by.

Lily glared at him for a moment, but turned to the prefects gathered around and started instructing them about their tasks. Every once in a while she'd shoot a glance at James who was still steadily glaring out the window. She handed out sealed bits of parchment to the prefects of the different houses.

'Remember, don't open them here, but somewhere more private. We're not supposed to be entering each other's common rooms,' Lily reminded them. One of the Slytherin prefects opened his mouth, but quickly shut it again. When Lily looked behind her she was just in time to see James turning to look back out of the window, his hand slipping out of his pocket so he could cross his arms again. It slightly confused her, but she refused to let it show as she dismissed the prefects to enjoy the train ride.

'And remember to patrol the corridors every once in a while!' She called after them.

She noticed Remus was still hanging around, waiting as James lazily got to his feet. He stretched and brushed past her without sparing her even a glance. It startled her, never before had he ignored her like that. Remus easily fell into step beside his friend when they left the compartment. 'James…' He spoke almost desperately. 'You know we were only joking. We didn't actually _mean_ any of the things we said, especially Sirius…'

Lily watched them go, wondering what the hell the deal was with James 'Bloody' Potter.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary__: Everyone has a reason to be the way they are and so does James Potter. What if pieces of his mask start slipping and a certain redhead sees beyond?_

**Behind The Prankster's Mask**

**Chapter 2**

Lily's eyes flashed when she spotted the headmaster sitting at the teachers' table in the Great Hall. His eyes were focused on the Gryffindor table and she didn't even have to guess at whom. Sure enough when she followed his gaze her eyes landed on the four Marauders.

Obviously whatever had happened on the train was forgiven and forgotten. The boys were talking loudly, but not loud enough for her to hear what they were saying. The loudest of the four were predictably, the two black-haired boys sitting on one side of the table; Sirius Black and James Potter. If she didn't know better she'd have said the two were Siamese twins separated before birth. At times it was as if the two were attached at the hip, nearly inseparable.

'So Potter's Head Boy,' a voice spoke in her ear. 'Tell me, when are you going to complain to Dumbledore about it?'

'Dorcas,' Lily smiled at her friend and quickly hugged her before continuing on her way to their house table. 'I'll go see Dumbledore first thing in the morning.'

'Give them a break, Lils,' another girl complained when they sat down next to her. 'They're not so bad.'

'Just because you've got the hots for Black, Serena, doesn't mean the rest of us turn a blind eye to their actions,' Dorcas replied.

'You won't be half as prejudged like that if you know who James's parents were,' Serena shot back.

'Does anyone know?' Dorcas argued. 'I mean, he never talks about them now, does he?'

'I know from my dad, but I'm not about to spill my guts just because you ask me to. Obviously James doesn't want the school to know, so I'm not going to get on his bad side,' Serena replied smartly.

'Will you two both stop?' Lily groaned. 'Potter and Black really aren't my favourite subjects of discussion if you haven't noticed yet.'

'No, we hadn't notice,' Serena replied sweetly. 'So how was your summer, got around to any Petunia Pestering?'

'No,' Lily replied, making a face. 'She was always out with her new boyfriend, Vernon. More like "Fat Pig" if you were to ask me, but at least it got her out of my way.'

Dorcas petted her friend's shoulder compassionately. Down the table, the Marauders were having similar conversations.

'So James, what did you do this summer?' Sirius inquired. 'You know I really wanted to stop by, but…'

'You were busy with that little apartment of yours, yes, I know,' James sighed, smiling weakly at his friend. 'Like I assured you before the summer, I don't blame you. My grandfather came to get me and we spend two weeks together instead of just one and for the remainder of the summer I pretty much had the mansion to myself… as always.'

'And as always you won't tell us what you and this mysterious grandfather of yours did, for that is between his and his favourite grandson,' Sirius grumbled. James gave him a wicked grin while shaking his head.

'I still don't get why you won't tell us about him,' Remus interjected. 'What is it about him that you can't tell us?'

'It's the same reason I don't want every student in school to know who my parents are, too much prejudice is attached. People will think they know why things were and are done while that's absolutely not true. Everything I've achieved, I did on my own,' James told them. Behind his glasses his hazel eyes were flashing. His friends were familiar with that look and knew he was capable of ranting about his parents and the many reasons why they should not have been allowed to reproduce for ages if not stopped.

They were in luck, for at that moment McGonagall walked in with the tiny first-years for the sorting ceremony. James fell quiet and watched the sorting-head intently. It seemed to calm him down and by the time Dumbledore rose, he had put the outburst behind him.

'In my years as headmaster I've learned there are times for speeches and times for food. I've also learned that the times for speeches come when the mind is not distracted by the stomach's demand of food. Therefore; tuck in.'

Food appeared on the tables and the students happily tugged in. Both Sirius and James loaded their plates with everything in their reach, Sirius wolfing down his food and James eating at a slightly lower pace.

'You do know you two look like you were starved over the summer, right?' Remus pointed out.

'I still have to keep reminding myself my food isn't made for me anymore,' Sirius replied through a mouth full of food.

'Missy and Oddball won't let me,' James shrugged. 'But somehow food at home never tastes as good as it does at Hogwarts.'

All too soon did the serving of desserts melt away and Dumbledore rose again. Every student looked up at him expectantly and Dumbledore smiled at them, spreading his arms wide.

'To new students; welcome, to old students; welcome back. I hope you have all enjoyed your summer and have managed to clean out your minds to make room for the new facts you'll be learning this year. Mr. Filch asks me to inform you yet again that certain items have been banned from possession in this school. For the list of banned items I am to direct you to his office…'

'Like anyone with half a brain voluntarily would walk in there!' Sirius called loudly so everyone in the Great Hall heard.

'Thank you, Mr. Black, you get the chance to be the first student to enter there this year, tomorrow night, 7 p.m.,' Dumbledore replied without missing a beat. 'Also, we have a new Head Boy and Girl this year. Please rise so everyone knows who you are,' the headmaster requested and James and Lily stood up from their respective seats. Momentarily the hall was filled with shocked whispers of "Potter?" until Dumbledore cleared his throat. 'Yes, you may take your seat again. Any students with a problem or question they, for some reason, can't ask a professor, you can also turn to these two students.'

'If you want your problems all over the school within the next hour, you definitely should turn to Potter for help,' Lily snipped softly to her friends, glaring daggers at the dark back of the messy haired Head Boy's head.

'You'd be surprised,' Serena muttered softly so Lily wouldn't hear. If only James hadn't made her swear when they came to Hogwarts, it would make life so much easier for the both of them.

'The prefects can lead the first-years to the common room, I want that badge of that insufferable jerk before curfew,' Lily said, shooting one last nasty look in James's direction before turning back to her friends. 'I always hoped Lupin would find the courage to stand up to them when he was made prefect.'

'And you _so_ stand up to us when we happen to break a rule,' Serena replied. 'Remus is just loyal to his friends, just like you are. You never give us more than a warning if we do something wrong.'

'That's totally beside the point,' Lily snapped, irritated by her friend's comment. 'You are nothing like those Marauders.'

Serena sighed and shook her head, deciding to ignore her friend's remark and turned to Dorcas for a more pleasant conversation. If only Lily knew what James's life truly was like she wouldn't be so prejudged. But somehow in all these years at Hogwarts, no one had ever even come close to guessing the truth.

**A/N**: Hope you liked it. Please review. I'll see what I can do about updating soon between school and life.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer__: Not mine, pretty much everyone belongs to J.K. Rowling._

_Summary__: Everyone has a reason to be the way they are and so does James Potter. What if pieces of his mask start slipping and a certain redhead sees beyond?_

**Behind The Prankster's Mask**

**Chapter 3**

'But professor,' Lily objected. 'Potter is completely irresponsible and childish. I don't see how you could ever expect him to keep to the duties and responsibilities that come with being Head Boy.'

'I see nothing wrong with my choice of Head Boy, Miss Evans,' Dumbledore replied calmly. 'And therefore I will not revoke my decision. You and Mr. Potter will just have to learn how to get along.'

'I don't see that happening,' Lily answered, looking cross.

'And neither have you given Mr. Potter a chance. Now I believe you two should be patrolling the corridors tonight so the students aren't tempted to break curfew this early after the start of term.'

Knowing she had been dismissed, Lily nodded and left the office. On the outside she looked calm, but on the inside she was fuming. There was no way she could see James living up to the expectations of being Head Boy… ever.

-**Another part of the castle**-

James sighed as he lazily patrolled the corridors. Lily had left the common room to patrol before he had even managed to make his way up. Of course he had made a detour to make sure Filch wouldn't forget the Marauders were back at school.

'Ickle Potty breaking curfew?' A delighted voice crackled.

'Bugger off, Peeves. I might be Head Boy, but it's still not beneath me to hex you into next millennium,' James growled. Peeves blew a raspberry and zoomed out of sight. James continued on his way, his eyes and ears wide open.

Minutes later he heard footsteps coming from the corridor he was approaching. He slowed his pace and crept on. The footsteps too had been reduced next to nothing. As he rounded the corner something collided with him and a pair of wands hit the floor.

'Fuck, Evans. You startled me,' James cursed.

'I startled you?' Lily shrieked. 'What the hell are you doing here?'

'Um… patrolling?' James shot back. 'Or did you already forget it's one of my jobs as Head Boy to patrol the corridors?'

'Ha, tell that to Filch's cat. Where are the other three? Hiding behind the nearest statue I guess.'

'They're in bed, actually,' James replied coolly. 'But feel free to check.'

'Oh, I will,' Lily snapped, pulling out her wand. 'Homenum Revelio.' Lily was shocked to find nothing happening and she looked at James suspiciously. 'Okay, so either they're really not here or have become very skilled in hiding.'

'I told you they were in bed. We actually do have other matters on our minds than just pranking,' James told her with a shrug, continuing to walk along the corridor he had previously been patrolling. Lily hesitated for a moment, but then fell into step beside him.

'Oh and what may those matters be? What the fasted way could be to get laid again?' Lily taunted.

'That is none of your fucking business, Evans,' James snapped. He rounded on her, his eyes flashing. Lily stopped dead in her tracks and took a tentative step back. 'Obviously you, like everyone else in this school, do not agree with Dumbledore's choice of Head Boy. You, like everyone else, have probably been told he's not changing it and so you, like everyone else, will just have to deal with it. Now we could make this easy or we could do it the hard way. If you don't talk to me, I won't talk to you and there won't be anything slowing us down patrolling so we will both be in bed a whole lot sooner.'

Lily stood shocked at James's outburst and it took her a moment to realise he had continued walking at a fierce pace. She quickly ran to catch up and tried to fall into step beside him. James, however, was walking at such a speed she had trouble keeping up with his large strides. Lily bit down any comment she wanted to make about James slowing her down. Any word said to the prankster was a word too much, and so she kept her pride.

When they finally got back to Gryffindor Tower, James disappeared up the stairs without ever slowing his pace and ignoring her presence completely. It puzzled her for a moment that he hadn't even once tried to ask her out yet, but she was too tired to give it too much thought. In fact, she was too tired to even walk up to her dormitory and was tempted to just crash on one of the couches. However that thought was quickly dispelled. There was no way she'd give Potter the satisfaction of finding her asleep on a couch the following morning.

Grumbling softly to herself, she started to assent the stairs and soon found herself in the dormitory she shared with her friends. Here she forgot all about dignity and pride and flopped down on her bed, not even bothering to change before she fell asleep.

-**The following morning**-

'Hey Prongs, wake up,' a voice demanded, as his shoulder was being shaken roughly. 'Come on, James, the sun is up, the birds are singing and there are hordes of fresh new students, as well as old Slytherin buddies, just begging to be pranked, bothered and embarrassed.'

'Fuck off, Padfoot, lemme sleep,' James mumbled, rolling over.

'Vacation's over and done with, James,' Sirius grinned, giving his friend a hard shove, causing him to tumble out of him bed.

'Hey!' James exclaimed, his wand appearing in his hand from seemingly out of nowhere, pointed at Sirius. 'Watch out will you? I could've cursed you.'

'So?' Sirius shrugged. 'Moony would know the way to undo it if you don't. Anyway, I don't see why the hell you're so tense about being awoken. No one could ever enter your house seeing as it's the best protected house in all of Brittan for some reason and no one even knows where or how to find it except by floo and apparition if they have been there and even _then_ the house is protected from unwanted entering. And in Hogwarts you have no worry at all, for Voldie-locks doesn't dare enter where Dumbledore takes residence. Just the mere thought of Dumbledore seems to scare the shit out of him.'

'If you must know, Missy and Oddball have been more obnoxious than ever and I think my mom's behind it. I swear she intents on drilling me to be a stuck-up snob so she can actually parade me around on every party without being reminded of the rebel I am every other moment,' James sighed. 'I eventually had to resort to cursing the poor creatures to get them to leave me alone.'

'I'll take them off your hands,' Sirius grinned. 'That is, if you take Kreacher.'

'No way in hell,' James informed his friend before gathering his things and disappearing into the bathroom. 'Wait for me, right?'

'Always, I want to hear how Evans took to patrolling with you,' Sirius called through the closed door.

The curtains from one of the two other beds were pulled aside and the sleepy head of Remus appeared. 'What are you yelling about, Padfoot? Can't you keep it down? It's barely 6.30 in the morning,' he yawned sleepily.

'Sure, just don't tell James the time,' Sirius grinned. 'There's too much catching up to do before classes start to sleep late, but I don't think he will quite agree to that just yet.'

Remus rolled his eyes and let the curtains fall so they closed again. Contently he turned over for an hour more sleep before he had to get up to be in time for class. Sometimes his friends were a bit too much in the mornings, especially close to the full moon.

**A/N**:_Hope you liked it again. Thank Merlin I didn't have internet this morning and therefore took my laptop to school with me and many boring hours waiting for my next classes, for that is what made this a fast update. Now, as a nice "thank you" to Mr. Merlin Wizard Sir, please press that little button named "go" next to the box that says "submit review", I'm sure both Merlin will appreciate the effort, I know I will._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer__: Not mine, pretty much everyone belongs to J.K. Rowling._

_Summary__: Everyone has a reason to be the way they are and so does James Potter. What if pieces of his mask start slipping and a certain redhead sees beyond?_

**Behind The Prankster's Mask**

**Chapter 4**

Lily was in a rather bad mood this morning and walking into the Great Hall, only to run into her two least favourite Marauders didn't help that mood in the very least. She had not been happy to wake up in her clothes and to be reminded this early in the morning of the reason for that wasn't what she had had in mind for the first day of class as Head Girl. Being Head Girl was supposed to be great, wonderful and basically the best year of her school career. Instead it was already starting out as hell.

'_Good_ morning, Evans,' Sirius greeted jubilantly. 'Serena, Dorcas,' he nodded. 'Isn't it a _lovely_ morning? We were just on our way to our way to enjoy a free period before heading off to a morning in the fresh air with Herbology and Care for Magical Creatures. You fair ladies will join us, won't you?'

With a wink Sirius walked on, dragging James behind him. Serena smiled as she watched them leave, but she heard her two friends sigh and groan behind her. 'Pray tell me why those Marauders _have_ to keep taken the same classes as us?' Lily grumbled.

'Because, if you haven't noticed, both of them want to become Aurors and thus, have fairly the same classes you, as future Healer, will have to take. As for Care for Magical Creatures, well, they do love any excuse to enter the forbidden forest,' Serena answered. 'Now let's get some breakfast, I'm hungry.'

They had just sat down at Gryffindor table when the sounds of a large but far away explosion reached their ears. All First-years present in the Great Hall looked scared, the Second-years looked slightly alarmed, and all other students looked rather bored. Lily was glaring at the open doors as if the reason for the explosion would walk in. It was only now she realised James had been carrying a few sandwiches.

'Lily, just eat, they really aren't going to come back and take a bow, it's only the first day,' Serena sighed.

'For once I agree with her,' Dorcas commented. 'You could've known they would arrange something like this. It's a tradition and those Marauders never do let a tradition slip that easily.'

Lily huffed in reply and turned to her breakfast.

**-Boys' dormitory, Gryffindor Tower-**

'Wakey, wakey, Moony. The sun is shinning brightly, the fresh air is calling and breakfast is served,' Sirius sang, opening the hangings of Remus's bed so the sun would shine in his face.

'Gerroff,' Remus mumbled incoherently, turning over and pulling his pillow over his head.

James winked at Sirius as he handed him the sandwiches they brought for their friend and tip-toed over to the end of the bed. Carefully he opened the hangings there and took a gentle hold on the pile of blankets. One good tug had them come clear of the bed, effectively removing Remus's hiding place. The morning air was not at all unpleasant, but just cool enough to function as wake up, though given, not as effective as on a winter morning.

"I hate you,' Remus glared as he sat up, running a hand through his sleep-tussled hair. James glared right back when his friend's hair actually looked more presentable than before the hand had been introduced to it.

'Have no fear, the feelings are returned,' James mock grumbled.

'And here I was always thinking you liked the way your hair looked when tussled,' Remus yawned, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and slightly testing if they would cooperate in supporting him.

'I do not and never have,' James glared, for real this time.

'Then why…'

'Frustration, mostly,' Sirius interrupted before it even started. 'Half the time he doesn't even know why he's doing it. When girls are around, well, they do like how his hair looks when tussled and whatever gets you laid…' Both James and Remus were staring openly at their raven haired friend. 'What?' Sirius inquired.

'You… you… you've…' James sputtered.

'You used your brain,' Remus blurted, looking amazed. When Sirius glared at them the two dropped their act and fell on Remus's bed laughing.

'Go on, Moony,' James gasped. 'Go take a shower. We brought you food and your schedule. We're starting with a free period.'

Remus disappeared into the bathroom, still trying to contain his laughter. Just as he looked the door behind him, Peter finally rolled out of bed. 'Too late, Pete, bathroom's taken and you've got double Divination first period,' James informed the boy and Peter groaned audibly.

'Oh, have no fear, I can get you squeaky clean for your class without you ever needing to see the inside of a bathroom,' Sirius offered and Peter looked relieved.

Five minutes later he left the dormitory to go to his class, indeed he was_squeaky_ clean… literally. All the way down the stairs to the common room he was followed by the roaring laughter of the two brothers in arms, or rather, pranks, he had left behind.

**-Herbology-**

'Messrs Potter, Black and Lupin, you are serving an hour's detention tonight at six. You are to report to Mr. Filch,' Professor Sprout informed as she approached the group of students waiting in front of one of the greenhouses.

'That's during dinner,' Sirius protested.

'You seem to be perfectly capable of finding your way to the kitchens, so I don't see the problem,' Professor Sprout replied, opening the greenhouse. 'Everyone inside, we've got a lot to do today.'

James quickly slipped past her, followed by a still grumbling Sirius and a half amused Remus. They took their spot at the back of the class. Incidentally a certain redhead and her friends were right in front of them. Serena looked over her shoulder for a moment and Sirius winked at her, his detention during dinner momentarily forgotten as he managed to also make a dazzling smile appear in the same fleeting second.

Serena silently grinned to herself. Maybe when the time was right she would tell, but that wasn't right now. Lily would all but kill her if she spent time with the Marauders. If only she could truly see James Potter like Serena knew him to be. It was like asking for a miracle, though, James was too practised to let his mask slip and Lily was too blind and prejudged to see past it. But that didn't stop Serena from hoping.

**A/N**:_Hope you liked it. Please review. I've been busy with school, so yeah, like I warned beforehand, that's what took me so long to update. But I'm sure you're all familiar with the concept of school. Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Summary__: Everyone has a reason to be the way they are and so does James Potter. What if pieces of his mask start slipping and a certain redhead sees beyond?_

**Behind The Prankster's Mask**

**Chapter 5**

Lily was furious and didn't take her sleeping dormmates into account when she slammed the door of the dormitory shut behind her. Muffled sounds came from the already occupied beds, hangings were drawn apart and Dorcas came tumbling out her bed, wrestling to get out the sheets she was trapped in.

'Lily?' Serena asked googly. 'What's wrong now?'

'That bloody Potter,' Lily raged.

'I had to ask,' Serena muttered under her breath.

'Second day on the job and he's already slacking! He didn't show up for rounds and when I just checked the boys' dorm, non of the Marauders were in their beds!' Lily ranted.

'Lily,' Dorcas yawned. 'Why don't you just forget about Potter and his clooneys? You just do your job and if Potter doesn't do his, then that's his problem not yours.'

'But...' Lily started.

'You aren't going to keep them out of trouble. After six years they're not suddenly going to listen to you. You can't change everything. You can't control everything. It's in the middle of the night and we've got school tomorrow. I wish to sleep, so you are going to shut up and do the same or you'll have a very cranky friend tomorrow,' Serena grumbled, but firmly enough to effectively silence Lily. 'Thank you.'

**-The next morning-**

'Potter,' Lily hissed as she marched up to him at breakfast.

'Morning Evans. Would you mind discussing whatever it is you want to discuss some other time? I'm not awake enough to pay attention today,' James told her, hiding a yawn behind his hand.

'Then you should've gone to bed instead of roaming around all night without sleep,' Lily snipped. 'Which is exactly what...' Lily trailed off and fell quiet when she noticed the sudden change in James's eyes and barely kept from taking a step back.

'That is non of your business, Evans. No one tells me what to do,' James told her all too calmly, scaring Lily a little. 'I was planning on apologizing for not patrolling with you last night and offering to patrol alone coming night, but you can forget about that now.' He grabbed his things together and turned to his friends after getting up. 'I lost my appetite, I'll see you in class.'

Sirius watched his best friend go, amazed at his previous composure, as Lily made her way to her friends. He knew James would find somewhere to release his pent up anger and be barely in time for class, if not too late. James always needed a few days to relax and let go of the tension that had build up over the vacation, but Lily being on his case every second of the day only added to it instead of making him comfortable. Sirius wished there was something he could do, but without a full and detailed explanation Lily would never be satisfied. And that just happened to be the one thing he couldn't give her.

Over at Lily's friends, Serena was fuming.

'If you plan to survive this year; Leave. Potter. Alone,' she told her friend through gritted teeth.

'I only wanted to point him to his duties,' Lily defended.

'And I warned you,' Serena shot back furiously, before amending. 'Look, just give Potter some breathing space and try again in a week or so.'

'What do you know about Potter that you aren't telling us?' Dorcas inquired.

'Too much,' Serena sighed. 'And he made me swear not to tell anyone.'

Lily's eyes narrowed slightly, but said nothing and turned to her breakfast with a slight huff. Serena sighed and shook her head. She knew it was hard for others to understand James, well, unless until you saw with your own eyes.

Later when they were making their way to class, Serena spotted two eyes in a dark alcove staring at her. 'Hey, you go on ahead, I'm going to make a quick visit to the bathroom,' she told her friends and turned into the corridor they were passing without waiting for an answer. When she snuck a look around the corner, Lily and Dorcas were just entering the classroom.

With a sigh of relief she snuck over to the alcove and was all but dragged inside the moment she was within reach of the person standing there. 'Fancy meeting you here, Black,' she told the other.

'No time for games, Serena,' Sirius replied as he wrapped his arms around her. 'If Lily keeps this up… I'm scared for James.'

'That bad a summer?' Serena inquired.

'Worse, between my apartment and those few rendezvous with you, I didn't see James all summer,' Sirius confessed.

'We agreed our friends would come first!' Serena exclaimed softly and Sirius looked almost guilty.

'But we can hardly find a moments of peace alone on Hogwarts where they're on our case almost constantly,' Sirius defended. 'But that's not what I wanted to see you about. What James said in the Great Hall was true, he was planning to offer that and he really had the intention to patrol, but there was something more important we had do to. Serena, if only you knew, but we made a promise and it's the deepest secret of the Marauders, I can't just spill that.'

'Marauders' honour,' Serena nodded, familiar with the most high held promise of the four boys of all.

Sirius nodded and sighed. 'Go, the others will miss you. I'll follow in a while so not to look suspicious,' he told her, giving her a quick peck on her lips.

Serena smiled at him and winked before ducking out of the alcove. Yep, her friends would all but kill her if they knew. And she guessed James wouldn't be all too happy either.

**-Astronomy Tower-**

Wind was blowing in his face and tangling his hair. Silent tears ran down his face for all the world to see, if they would just turn their eyes in his direction. He hated the world. It was as if everything was either against him or turned their backs. It had always been like that until he went to Hogwarts and found his friends, but those were just three small drops in an ocean. The only one he'd really always had been able to count on was his grandfather, but he didn't have much time to spare and James understood.

'I believe your class is about to start,' a gently voice told from behind him and James turned, not even bothering to hide his tears.

'I'll go in a moment,' he replied. 'I… I just needed to be alone for a while.'

'When the world turns its back, be the better man and offer it your head,' the other advised.

'I try, but I'm judged before I can even speak or plead my case,' James bit back without reserve. But then his face changed and he looked at his feet. 'They ruined everything.'

**A/N**: _Hope you liked it. I'll probably be skipping ahead in time next chapter. I believe I've introduced all I needed and kept the secrets I need still up my sleeve to make this story work. Please review and tell me what you think._


	6. Chapter 6

_Summary__: Everyone has a reason to be the way they are and so does James Potter. What if pieces of his mask start slipping and a certain redhead sees beyond?_

**Behind The Prankster's Mask**

**Chapter 6**

James sighed and stared out the window into the starry night. He had been back at Hogwarts for almost two months now and it was nearing Halloween.

If anyone would find him and Sirius in the library they'd be dead meat. Not just because it was after hours, but James Potter and Sirius Black did _not_ do homework or ever came anywhere _near_ the library… at least not when anyone could see them. In reality James liked the peace and quiet of the library, reading and occasionally studying.

'James, that essay isn't going to write itself,' Sirius yawned, looking up from his book.

'I reject your reality and substitute my own,' James answered and glanced down at his essay. 'I've got about a foot now anyway, I'll finish it in the morning.'

'Yes, well you might as well finish it now and then you can help me, because I'm far from done,' Sirius commented.

'Sirius, I'm tired,' James complained. 'Hurry up or you can try to get back to the common room without my cloak and the map.'

'You wouldn't!' Sirius exclaimed horrified.

'Fine, I wouldn't but I swear, hurry up. Half the time when you're already cozily curled up in your bed and snoring I'm still out patrolling.'

'You're Head Boy, learn to live with it,' Sirius grinned, but turned his attention back to his essay and started writing faster than before. Soon he put his quill down and looked up at James, who was now asleep on his own finished essay. 'Time to wake and look up our beds, antler boy,' Sirius laughed, poking James in the head.

James batted Sirius's hand away and stretched, trying to suppress a yawn. 'Thanks,' he yawned again and started clearing his stuff. When he tried to stuff his book back into his bag, a piece of paper fell out and James cursed. Sirius immediately recognized the familiar handwriting and looked at his friend in question. 'Halloween ball,' James grumbled in reply, stuffing the paper carelessly into his bag.

'You don't want to go,' Sirius concluded as James picked up his invisibility cloak and threw it over them.

'Do you think they'll believe it if I say I'm too busy with school right now? For once I just want to spend a nice and quiet Halloween at Hogwarts,' James whispered as Sirius pointed his wand at the candles, which immediately extinguished.

'Good luck with that, they're never going to believe that if Serena is going to show up with her parents,' Sirius commented lightly.

'So then you can tell her we're not going and she'll stay,' James shrugged pushing the door open and then locking it behind them. 'She's got the hots for you and you really didn't think I hadn't noticed you guys are secretly dating, did you?'

'James… I…' Sirius stuttered, taking aback and at a loss for words.

'Don't worry, Pad, you two look good together. I know her longer than I know Lily and she was my only friend until Hogwarts… I don't think Lily even knows, but she's like a sister to me, even though I can't show here.'

Sirius blinked and watched his friend's face as a beam of moonlight light up his face, making him able to examine his expression. James didn't look accusing at all, sincere was the first description of his expression that popped up in Sirius's mind.

'You're serious,' he finally managed to bring out.

'No, you are,' James winked, knowing Sirius would get him back for that later. 'But yeah, I mean what I said, really. Just don't go snogging somewhere after hours, I don't think Lily would appreciate her friend in your arms.'

'Thanks mate, but could you keep it between us?' Sirius requested.

'Of course, Marauder's honour,' James nodded. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and James told her the password.

'Sneaking around still, Potter?' She asked, but swung open anyway.

James grinned at Sirius and the two quickly slipped up the stairs to their dorm before finally pulling the cloak off. Peter snored loudly, making both boys happy they had a silencing charm on the hangings of their four-posters, but Remus's bed was empty. The mystery was solved a moment later when the bathroom door opened. The three looked at each other and nodded before all crawling into their beds, Sirius and James after changing, and falling into a dreamless sleep.

**-The next morning-**

'James knows,' Sirius whispered quietly into Serena's when he passed her on his way back from the compost pile. Serena's eyes widened as she discretely glanced at Sirius's retreating back. James came walking in her direction with his arms full plant materials destined for the compost pile.

'You're busy with school,' he whispered in passing, dumping his stuff and walking back. 'No ball.'

It took her a moment to progress James's message, but when she did she sought eye-contact with one of the two and found Sirius staring at her from under the long locks of hair that conveniently fell over his eyes. She grinned and nodded. When she found an unguarded moment to glance their way again she found James had a very relieved expression on his face.

She sighed and could understand his reasons. Six years he had been forced to go to those Halloween balls of his parents only to come back and hear the wonderful stories of the Halloween dinner at Hogwarts. He deserved to experience at least one. Though Sirius having kept him company for the past five years did make up for it a little and of course she had always attended too. At school because of Lily they might not spend time together, but she did still consider James a friend of hers and at the balls he always expressed the same friendly feelings towards her.

A grin appeared on her lips when she thought of the extra fun added to the Halloween feast with all Marauders present. Normally the feasts at Hogwarts were as peaceful and quiet as could be expected with such a large amount of teens. The Marauders however were sure to have something up their sleeve by the time Halloween rolled around.

When they passed the Marauders at lunch, they had their heads stuck together and were bowed over a piece of paper. Serena noticed Lily was opening her mouth to say something about it when they caught part of the conversation.

'James, if you put it down like that they'll never believe it and probably send someone to drag you there,' Remus pointed out.

'You write it then,' James replied. 'I'll just copy it.'

'What are you doing?' Lily inquired, her interest having been roused.

'Non of your business, Evans,' James replied with a sharp edge to his voice. The two glared at each other for a while and James was the first to look away. Serena didn't miss the wounded look he got just before looking away, though obviously Lily did.

'Give him a break,' Serena hissed when Lily opened her mouth again and dragged her friend to a spot far from the Marauders.

'Serena,' Lily complained, looking furious.

'No, you listen to me for once, Lily,' Serena whispered back just as furiously. 'Leave Potter alone, he's not always planning a prank. He can be serious too, just because you can't see it doesn't mean it's not there! You should stop being so blind and look beyond what you see! He's just trying to get out of something he really doesn't want to do.'

'And how would you know?' Lily snapped.

'You forget she knew Potter before Hogwarts,' Dorcas reminded. 'And if you ask me, it's got something to do with Halloween, or have you forgotten Potter has never been around at Hogwarts for the feast? Maybe he wants to be here at Hogwarts for a change. I mean, it's our last year here and don't you think it's something you'd have to experience at least once while here?'

Lily fell quiet and Serena nodded. She let her eyes wander over to the Marauders. Remus was now writing something and James was reading over his shoulder, nodding every once in a while when Remus looked up. Something about this all wasn't right, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Could Potter really not be up to something for a change? Not a chance… right?

**A/N**: _Hope you liked it. Please review._


	7. Chapter 7

_Summary__: Everyone has a reason to be the way they are and so does James Potter. What if pieces of his mask start slipping and a certain redhead sees beyond?_

**Behind The Prankster's Mask**

**Chapter 7**

James smiled as he walked into the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. For a moment he caught Serena's eye and send her yet another grateful smile, she winked back. He seemed more relaxed than she had seen him all year. Obviously Lily had noticed too, for she looked almost surprised.

Most older students looked up surprised to see all Marauders attending the feast, but none of them seemed to notice as they sat down. James's eyes were wide with wonder and child-like glee. But something about the light shining in his eyes told anyone who could see that they were most definitely up to something.

Sirius and Remus smiled at each other as James and Peter dug into the food in front of them. Only at rare moments did the lost little boy trapped inside find his way out and this was one of those moments. These were the moments that made all their efforts worth it.

The feast passed without any sign of a prank and everyone started to relax and let their guard down. The main course melted away and was replaced by desserts. Everybody dug in happily and didn't notice the Marauders getting their wands out under the table. Peter muttered the spell they had practised and the other three cast it silently.

The Great Hall exploded in colour. Bright coloured fireworks had been conjured, flashing high above everyone's heads. Most just exploded in a shower of sparkles, disappearing just short of hitting the students and teachers, but some created ghosts, skeletons or pumpkin-heads, performing silly dances or swooping down in spectacular dives.

Laughter and excited shrieks joined the sounds of the exploding fireworks. McGonagall tried in vain to restore order while Dumbledore on the other hand, seemed to enjoy the fireworks display. After a few minutes students turned back to their desserts, only looking up every once in a while to see the fireworks. And by the time the plates melted clean again, the last of the fireworks exploded and the hall was fairly quiet again.

Dumbledore rose and softly applauded. 'Very entertaining,' he praised. 'But you do understand you'll be in detention tomorrow, right?'

'It was more than worth it,' Sirius answered and most of the students in the hall laughed. Even some teachers could be seen trying to hide a smile.

Lily sent glares at the Marauders, but her expression softened slightly when she noticed the smile on James's face and the way his whole being seemed to light up. Never before had she seen him smile like that and it made her wonder for a fleeting moment if there was more to James Potter than met the eye. She quickly shook the thoughts away though. Everyone could see by merely the quality of the stuff Potter owned that his life couldn't be any less than perfect.

'Hey, Evans!' Potter's voice suddenly rang through the Great Hall. 'Will you go out with me next Hogsmeade weekend?'

Lily glared again, though she wasn't going to admit she had slightly missed Potter's constant pleas to go out with him. 'For the umpteenth time, Potter: No, I will not go out with you! Why don't you just go date yourself? Your ego is big enough for it,' she answered, fuming and turned her back to the four laughing boys.

Not much later the Hall started to empty. Because of Halloween James and Lily wouldn't have to patrol this evening and James was very much grateful for that. The night before had been full moon and he had already noticed that after staying up a night, patrol the next day was hell.

Already their feet felt like lead as they stumbled up the many stairs to Griffindor Tower. 'Who ever decided our dormitories had to be at the very top of the stairs?' Sirius complained when they stepped through the portrait hole, catching Peter as he tripped. He was not at all looking forward to the stairs he still had to climb.

'You could always crash on a couch in the common room,' James supplied helpfully. He would've gladly taken his own advice, but as Head Boy he knew he had to set a good example and so grudgingly he started up the next flight of stairs.

In the dormitory he could hardly be bother changing. He put just enough effort in to drag off his robes and get on the pants of his pyjamas, but then decided he had wasted enough energy and fell back on his bed. He watched lazily as his friends changed as well and sniggered at the angry red marks on Sirius's back. Especially since any movement involving raising his arms, seemed to cause the other to wince. 'Moony, could you try being less of a handful next time? Poor Paddy might have trouble explaining his battle scars to his conquests.'

'Speaking of conquests,' Sirius piped up before Remus had a chance to reply. 'Rumours are starting to spread about us, seeing as we haven't been trying to get laid in a while. The girls are starting to gossip.'

'Those girls can go screw themselves,' James replied. 'It's not as if we're obligated to hunt after them or anything.'

'They're saying you're just withholding to get into Evans's pants,' Peter squeaked.

Anger flashed in James's eyes as he sat up suddenly. 'They can say all they want, James,' Sirius tried to calm him down. 'We know you love Lily, truly love her. But you know she'll never see that if you don't let her see the real you.'

'You know I can't,' James whispered softly. 'I just can't.' He pulled the hanging around his bed shut and crawled under the covers.

'Prongs?' Sirius tried to get James to continue talking.

'James?' Remus asked softly. But James ignored them and turned his back to their voices. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and then shrugged. If their friend wanted to talk, he would come to them eventually.

James listened to the sounds of his friends getting into bed too and when finally Peter's soft snores filled the room, he reached out and pulled the last slit in the hanging shut so total silence surrounded him. He rolled onto his back, folding his arms beneath his head and stared up with vacant eyes. His thoughts were on Lily and how she would probably never be his. Why would she want him anyway? She was right, he was nothing more than an arrogant, bullying toerag, a prat and a definite disgrace to the badge he wore. But it wasn't his fault. He couldn't help it. It was his defence mechanism and it wasn't as if he could just simply shut it off. Not after so long.

His thoughts flying, he still somehow managed to drift off into sleep with a content smile on his face. There was no denying this _had_ been the best Halloween he had had in more years than he would like to count.

'_Trick or treat,' the little boy shouted, grinning up at the man before him._

'_Well, well, well, and what do we have here?' the man asked as he picked the little boy up and studied him. 'A walking sheet?' he guessed, causing the boy to giggle._

'_Silly grandpa, I'm a ghost,' the boy tried to sound exasperated, but didn't quite succeed through his giggling._

'_Leo, stop teasing the child,' a voice scowled, though it was obviously filled with mirth. 'You two go out and have fun already. You do know he needs to be put to bed in time, since he has lessons again tomorrow.'_

'_No! No lessons!' the boy protested, struggling against his grandfather's hold on him._

'_James, sit still, sweety. If I drop you, you'll hurt yourself,' his grandfather told him gently, before turning back to his wife. 'Does he have to? He's only five.'_

'_We don't have very much say in that, I'm sorry,' his wife apologized._

'_Sorry, little man. Seems like you're stuck with those lessons. Now let's go trick or treating and get lots of candy. If you're a good boy and go to bed tonight when we tell you, I'll let you eat all the candy you want tomorrow before your lessons,' Leo promised his grandson._

'_Leonard Everett Potter!' His wife warned, with a twinkle in her eyes. 'Don't give the boy any ideas. He's mischievous enough without you stimulating him.'_

_Leo just laughed and told James to wave at his grandmother before he apparated out of the house to a small Muggle village called Godric's Hollow. Somehow the friendly little village always attracted him in its peacefulness and community spirit. They never questioned where he and James came from and just accepted the little boy as one of the children from the village._

James startled awake and smiled softly. He hadn't been to Godric's Hollow in ten years and he wondered if much had changed. He decided he would go visit it sometime, just before he drifted back to sleep.

**A/N**: _Hope you liked it. I'm back! I was SO busy with school it just wasn't funny anymore. But I should be pretty much done now, so I can spend time on my writing again. Yay! Please review and tell me what you think._


	8. Chapter 8

_Summary__: Everyone has a reason to be the way they are and so does James Potter. What if pieces of his mask start slipping and a certain redhead sees beyond?_

**Behind The Prankster's Mask**

**Chapter 8**

Sirius silently cursed. He had tried to get James to use their free period this morning to go flying, clear that melancholy mood his friend had drifted into after the feast last night, but James had shooed him away rather wanting to sleep in this morning. Eventually Sirius had given up and gone flying on his own, but after only a few minutes in the air, the skies opened and within a minute or two he was completely soaked through.

He was used to flying in the rain, but this downpour was too much even for him. Now, as he made his way back to the dormitory, leaving a wet trail behind him, he decided it might have been smarter to follow James's example and slept in. And if Filtch would catch him now, he'd be in more trouble than he liked.

A sigh of relief escaped him when he stepped into the empty common room. He quickly crossed the room and ran up the stairs to the dormitory to change. He burst through the door and immediately stopped dead in his tracks and stared at James. The other met his friend's eyes, his own wide with shock and frozen into place.

'Sirius… I…' James stumbled on the words, trying to explain. Sirius just held up his hand and shook his head.

'Don't move,' he told James firmly as he walked by and into the bathroom. When he came back out he was carrying a simple first-aid kit. Normally student would go to the infirmary for help, but once the Marauders had discovered how scratched up one gets when running around with a Werewolf, it had been decided to take care of the minor injuries themselves so they wouldn't raise suspicion.

Silently Sirius sat down next to James and cleaned James's arm, ignoring the hissing and wincing of his friend, once he judged it clean enough he pulled a bandage out and wrapped it around the arm. Then he got up to put the first-aid kit back on its place.

'Sirius,' James tried again. He felt he should give his friend an explanation, but the words stuck in his throat.

'The sleeves of your robe fall over it, you just have to watch out with reaching,' Sirius's voice filtered from the bathroom. Then he appeared at in the door and leaned against the frame. 'You don't have to tell me why. I know enough to think of reasons myself. The only thing I really want to know if it's the first time or not.'

Silently James shook his head, not sure if he wanted to elaborate or not. Sirius just kept quiet and waited patiently for his friend to make up his mind. He knew James well enough to know he wanted to tell, but also wanted to keep this to himself. But now he had been caught, he felt forced to explain. 'Not much… just… sometimes everything just became too much and I didn't know any other way out. Missy always made sure it didn't scar. I…' James broke off and sighed. His eyes diverted to the ground.

Sirius walked over and sat down on the bed next to James again. 'You think I don't know? I never actually reached the point of doing it, 'cause by the time I actually could work up the courage, I had friends to keep me sane.'

'You know you keep me sane!' James interrupted, but Sirius held up his hand again.

'I never accused you of anything. I know your situation is so much different than mine. You may not act like it, but I know you love them and that only adds to the hurt they're causing you. I _told_ you I understood you did it. I was just trying to make you understand I know why. And this is between us unless you decide to tell.'

James nodded and offered Sirius a week smile. Then he produced a letter for Sirius to read. The other scanned through the letter and growled softly when he saw who wrote it. 'They couldn't even bother to write it themselves?' he asked outraged.

'That's not what bother's me, I'm used to it,' James muttered. 'It's the fact that I'll actually be fetched from school if I'm not on the train. They're forcing me to get on or else I can kiss my life as I know it at Hogwarts goodbye.'

'Will it help if I stayed for Christmas?' Sirius offered.

'Much,' James agreed. 'You know to me you're like the brother I never had, right?'

'And to me you're the brother I wished Regulus had been.'

James smiled and looked at his bandaged arm. 'I probably should go see Serena. She's the only other who knows about this,' he admitted, slightly lifting his arm in indication. 'She walked in on me pretty much the same way you did and nicked the recipe for a potion that stops scarring.'

'Shall I ask for you? I'm supposed to be seeing her tonight,' Sirius offered.

'Where? I'll make sure Lily and I will be visiting that part of the castle at the end of our patrol. That would give you time till about 11 to clear off.'

A sly grin appeared on Sirius's face. 'You're covering for us now?'

'It's the least I can do for my brother and sister,' James replied. 'Seeing as what they do for me.'

Sirius laughed and stood up before pulling James to his feet. 'Go on, get dressed. We've got class in fifteen minutes. If you hurry we've got enough time left to get you some breakfast and me a snack to survive until lunch.'

James shook his head and tossed a towel at his friend's head. 'Get yourself changed. I doubt any teacher will be happy to have you sneezing through their class,' he teased and shut the door of the bathroom just as Sirius retaliated and threw the towel back at James's head.

**-That night**-

'Night,' James called over his shoulder at Lily as he dashed across the common room and up the stairs to his dormitory. He burst through the door and sought out Sirius's bed, but found it empty. Peter's snores were already filling the room and the bathroom door opened to reveal Remus on his way to bed. 'Have you seen Sirius?' James asked his friend.

'No, he said he had some thing to do and would be back before you,' Remus answered. 'Why?'

'Because I expected him back already. Something must be up.'

'He took the map with him, so we can't check where he is and it rules out trouble, because he would've been able to avoid it,' Remus reasoned. 'But if you want then take out your cloak and we'll look for him.'

'No need, I'm here,' Sirius replied as he walked through the door. He had a sour face and could hardly stop himself from slamming the door shut.

'Where were you? Did something happen?' James asked.

'Oh, something happened alright,' Sirius grumbled. 'I was meeting a lady friend when Filtch just happened to enter the vicinity. I spotted him on the map and made sure my lady friend wouldn't get caught. Unfortunately, I wasn't so lucky. Detention for a week for breaking curfew.'

'There's more,' Remus guessed. 'We've all had that punishment for breaking curfew more times than I'd wish to count. So that can't be the reason you look like you could throttled Filtch the next time you see him.'

'Yeah, there's more,' Sirius spit in anger. 'He confiscated the map.'

**A/N**: _I'll leave it there. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for your patience. I had the house to myself for two weeks and so I decided to enjoy that. Seeing as I could do anything I wanted, I decided writing would better be left for a full house when I don't have the power that is the remote control of the TV. I promise the next chapter will not be this long a wait._

_Also I'd like to ask you to bare with any mistakes (spelling or grammar). As it says in my profile: English is not my first language and so, yes I make mistakes. I appreciate them being pointed out, but please, if you do so, an opinion on the chapter itself would be nice with it too._


	9. Chapter 9

_Summary__: Everyone has a reason to be the way they are and so does James Potter. What if pieces of his mask start slipping and a certain redhead sees beyond?_

**Behind The Prankster's Mask**

**Chapter 9**

'No, Filtch doesn't know it's a map. At least, I don't think so, I managed to clear it before he got his hands on it. But I think he suspected something about what it was, otherwise he wouldn't have taken it,' Sirius whispered.

The Marauders were sitting at Gryffindor's table in the Great Hall, they're heads close together and speaking as softly as possible so they wouldn't be overheard. They were trying to assure Sirius the loss of the map wasn't the end of the world, but all felt down by the loss.

'We always could make a new one?' Peter suggested.

'Yes, we could, but by the time it's finished, we'll be leaving Hogwarts,' Remus waved the idea away. 'You'll just have to be extra careful when sneaking around.'

'Or just not go sneaking around at night,' James shrugged and received a glare from Sirius. Remus looked at his friend with a raise eyebrow. 'And in the case of desperate sneaking need, borrow my cloak,' he amended.

'What am I hearing? James Potter giving up sneaking off at night? Are you feeling okay?' Remus inquired.

'Yes, I just don't want to screw this up,' James replied softly, pointing at his badge.

Sirius reached out and touched James's brow. 'No, he doesn't have a fever, so he can't be delirious,' he stated. James retaliated and swatted Sirius's hand away. But the lights in his eyes were dancing with laughter.

'Yeah, well I've come to realize that if they don't give a damn, it doesn't mean that I shouldn't. Who knows, maybe I'll end up changing the world,' James joked.

'Maybe to its destruction,' a voice behind them piped up. So caught up in their conversation, the Marauders hadn't noticed the volume of their voices had gone up, or that Lily and her friends were just walking by them and had just caught the last of what James was saying.

'Lily,' Serena groaned. 'Just leave them alone already.'

'Yeah, Lily, they're not even worth it,' Dorcas pointed out.

Lily opened her mouth to retort, but fell quiet when James got up, towering above her. For a moment his eyes flashed as he looked at her, sending shivers down Lily's spine. The moment was lost when James turned to the table and gathered a few sandwiches in a napkin. After a few steps he stopped though and turned back to his friends.

'Sirius, would you mind getting my bag later as well? It's already packed for today,' he asked.

'Sure, no problem, Prongs. Where are you going though? If I may ask, that is,' Sirius inquired. His tone and words were tentative, as if he expected James to be a ticking time-bomb to go off at the wrong words.

'Out,' James replied simply. 'I don't have to sit here and keep taking this. Someone has to walk away from these arguments sometime. So why not me?' With a shrug and an approving look from Remus, he turned back around and left the Great Hall.

Lily's mouth had dropped wide open and many people who heard the conversation were staring. Never before had Potter back out of verbal combat with Evans before and it shocked them all. It wouldn't be long before the whole school was buzzing with this new piece of gossip. Nothing seemed to travel faster than gossip about the Marauders and the teachers had stopped pretending not to know the latest pieces of gossip years ago.

'Close your mouth, Evans, you might catch a poor fly. Unless of course you intend to have one for breakfast,' Sirius piped. Lily glared at him and stopped off with her friends in tow. Though Serena did take the time to shoot an annoyed look at him. Sirius managed to smile sweetly in return before she left and then he turned to Remus. 'James never felt the need to be the better man before... are you thinking what I'm thinking?'

'He's been trying to impress Lily for years now to no avail...' Remus pondered out loud. 'Maybe he's giving up on ever getting her?'

'Exactly what I was thinking,' Sirius agreed. 'And that's what scares me. How much more disappointments can he endure for he's completely broken?'

'Well, he can't keep hiding behind that mask forever,' Remus reasoned. 'Some day it will crack.'

'But is that a good or a bad thing?' Peter voiced the questioned that had haunted them for several years now.

'One thing is for sure. That mask is cracking and won't hold on much longer. Either he needs to be able to blow off some steam to someone other than the usual people or someone will have to pick up the pieces if it does break,' Sirius opined. 'And I doubt any of us will be able to put him together again. Not completely anyway. He's been leaning on us too long for that.'

**-Outside-**

James had reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest and quickly looked around if Hagrid was close. When he judged the coast clear of large gamekeepers, he quickly ducked into the forest and kept up a brisk pace until he was far enough to be completely concealed. He slowed his pace to a slow stroll until he found a small meadow. There he settled under his favourite tree and turned his attention to the sandwiches he had brought.

It felt weird, having walked away from a confrontation with Lily. He had relished in their fights. It was the only interaction she would grant him and he clung to every opportunity. But just now as a new fight was presenting itself, he only felt disappointed. He wanted something other than the constant screaming. Maybe have a normal, civil conversation for a change. Lily, though, was not likely to give him the chance and so he had walked away. If he could not have a normal conversation, he didn't want to speak to her at all.

He already knew that he could never keep to that. Next time he would just get involved into a shouting match again. He had already spend one summer telling himself to forget her and had even convinced himself he was over her, only to find himself asking her out the moment he saw her again.

With a sigh he finished his last bite and put the napkin in his pocket to dispose of later. A glance at his watch told him he still had some time before class and he decided to use it to clear his mind. Even though he knew he was alone, he still pulled out his wand and performed Homenum revelio. The spell coming up blank put a small smile on his face and a moment later a tall, proud, strong and beautiful stag stood where James had been.

It tossed its head for a moment and then took off running into the forest in no particular direction. In James's mind not much could top the sensation of being on a broom, especially not when one was in the heat of a good Quidditch match, but this certainly was a close second. He had been doing this since just after they had fist managed to transform. And, though he looked different, it hadn't been long before he had gained the trust of the unicorn herd and at times they would join him. Probably thinking he was running from some kind of danger, but still, how many wizards could claim they ran with unicorns? Certainly not that many.

Fifteen minutes later a windblown James skidded into the classroom at the moment the bell rang announcing class started. He grinned sheepishly at the teacher and dropped down in his seat next to Sirius. For the world he looked like he had just been out flying and that only fueled his grin. It felt great to have a secret no one else knew about.

'Now I, for one, know you were not at the pitch,' Sirius hissed in his ear.

'A picnic is not usually held on a Quidditch pitch,' James grinned back, keeping his voice low. 'Oh and the Bowtruckles send their love.'

'I will get you, my _deer_ friend, after classes. How was I supposed to know they just happened to be living in the exact tree I choose to climb?' Sirius muttered indignantly.

James just sniggered softly and leaned back in his chair to stare at the ceiling while turning his attention to the teacher. He'd write any notes down later in the dorm. Just because he was paying attention in class, didn't mean the whole school needed to know about that.

**A/N**: _Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I got stuck and didn't know how to continue this for a while. But I got there eventually. Please review, I really like to know what you think of it._


	10. Chapter 10

_Summary__: Everyone has a reason to be the way they are and so does James Potter. What if pieces of his mask start slipping and a certain redhead sees beyond?_

**Behind The Prankster's Mask**

**Chapter 10**

Sirius grumbled and tried to swat away the person trying to rouse him from sleep. He tried to pull the covers over his head, only to find them gone. With the sudden realization of the loss of his covers, came the realization that, though the morning air was not cold per se, it was chilly enough to send shivers down his spine.

'Gimme beh m' covers,' he mumbled incoherently. In reply someone hissed in his ear to be quiet and he was hulled out of bed.

'Wash and get dressed already,' a someone familiar voice demanded and he was shoved in the direction of the bathroom. When the door was closed behind him, he noticed a bundle of clothes had been pushed into his arms. Something was off about them. School robes were black, not deep scarlet.

Then it hit him, scarlet robes, Quidditch robes, team tryouts for a new beater, keeper and chaser. James had said he wanted to get some training done with what was left of his team, to get warmed up for the trails. He had also said he had managed to book the pitch for the whole day so they could train after the tryouts. Sirius felt sorry for the poor suckers who would come to try out. The whole house knew the team would be spending the whole day training, but that would not quite prepare the new players for the exhausting day ahead.

After having washed and changed, Sirius stepped back out of the bathroom and was immediately caught by his wrist by an excited and illegally active for an early Saturday morning James. He yawned and let himself be pulled along. There was no point in protesting when James got like this. It would only result in a cranky Remus and a drowsy Peter, both who would not be able to get back to sleep and as a result would be irritable for the rest of the day.

Only when they bypassed the Great Hall and walked down the front porch, did Sirius decide to point out a few minor essentials to his friend. 'You know, if you expect us to rise at the crack of dawn, stay awake and upright on our broom all day _and_ still play well, it might help to actually allow us to eat sometime during the day. Preferably _before_ we fall off our brooms from hunger and you know what they say: "breakfast is the most important meal of the day". Whoever "they" are, I must honestly admit to wholeheartedly agreeing with them.'

'Relax, Pads, all is taken care off. Breakfast is served in the locker-room. I want to go through the tryouts before we get out on the pitch, so why not combine food with listening? The tactic ensures you all won't keep interrupting me,' James replied innocently.

'There had better be bacon and scrambled eggs with creamy butter and fresh toast,' Sirius demanded as they walked through the door. He was treated to the sight of exactly that and his two other teammates staring with hungry eyes at the food set out for them.

'Only the best for my star team,' James grinned. 'Dig in already.'

He laughed at the three hungry players piling food high on their plates. Nigel Abercrombie, a fourth year and fellow chaser, had joined the team two years ago. James smiled softly to himself. Nigel was good at Quidditch, could tell you all there was to know about herbology, magical creatures and astronomy, but it ended there. Though he did well enough in his other classes, it took him a little longer to catch on than others. James still blamed the bludger the kid had taken to his head in his first ever game. Remus was often found helping him out with his homework whenever he had some spare time on his hands. What the rest of the school didn't know though, was that James often helped him out as well, using the Gryffindor locker room as study hall. Most people often said Remus helped Nigel because if his grades dropped to low, James would have to kick him off the team. And if there was anything one would note about Nigel, it was that he had a talent for Quidditch.

The team's seeker was muggleborn Rachel McMahon, her hair fiery red and kept short. Growing up with three older brothers had most definitely turned her into a tomboy. She was in her sixth year of Hogwarts, but could easily be mistaken for a second or third year because of her height, or rather the lack of it. Small and slim she made for James the perfect seeker. Rachel had been the only girl on the team last year and though she had not had a problem with that, still James hoped to add some more girls to his team.

As he watched them stuff their faces and called for their attention, he smiled. They were his team, a select group of people who not only shared his passion for Quidditch, but viewed him differently than the rest of the student body. They weren't exactly his friends, but they were on friendly terms and around them, he didn't feel the need to pretend so much. Around them he could let go.

**Dinner**

A dirty, windblown and exhausted Quidditch team trudged into the Great Hall. All anyone wanted to do was eat, shower and sleep. All except the two Marauders up front. They were more than used to this, having spend days to no end in the air, summer after summer on the Quidditch Pitch on the Potter's estate.

True to James's word, at lunch three House-elves had shown up with baskets overflowing with all kinds of food and the team hand picnicked out of the pitch. For the three new players, of which two, to James's pride, were girls, a new world had opened. James had easily explained that if a team is treated well and gets along, they play all the better for it. You need to trust on your teammates to watch your back and think a few steps ahead in the game.

Also, unlike most wizards, James had not taken the House-elves for granted and made sure they had been thanked multiple times. Rachel had made sure to corner the three new recruits and impress upon them that Quidditch-James was not Hogwarts-James and if they did not see the two as separates, there was bound to be trouble. Though smaller than them, her Irish blood was more than enough reason not to get on her bad side.

Remus looked up from his food when James and Sirius dropped down across from him. He wrinkled his nose to make known to his friends they smelled. 'We'll take a shower later,' James immediately promised. 'Food first. And where's Peter.'

'Trying to finish his Charms essay. If he's not in time for dinner, I'm sure he'll raid the kitchens later,' Remus shrugged, then glanced over at the other scarlet robed figures at the table. 'Good team?'

'They need some work, but Prongs will have them in form before the match,' Sirius agreed confidently. Remus raised his eyebrow in question and James laughed.

'Tarah Cornfoot, a fourth year, filled the post of missing chaser, Terence Inglebee may just be giving Sirius a run for his money,' James winked as Sirius made objecting noises through a mouth full of food. 'And Emily Frimsy, third year, will be defending the rings.'

'Any lasting talent this year?' Remus inquired. James usually analysed the Hogwarts Quidditch teams and could make a fairly good prediction if someone would be signed or not.

'I can see Frimsy going professional. She could make the national team with the right training,' James admitted with a shrug.

'O ould ou,' Sirius mumbled, food spraying everywhere.

'That's just gross, Padfoot and I've told you many times before, I don't want to. Quidditch is fun as a hobby and should stay exactly that, a hobby,' James replied and took a bite of his food.

'So you are still intend on becoming an Auror?' Remus inquired. 'You know you don't have to just because your dad...'

Remus never got to finish his sentence, for James had quickly pulled out his wand and used a silencing charm on his friend. Remus looked slightly annoyed, but nodded his understanding. With his soft brown eyes he begged forgiveness and if he could _please_ have his voice back, otherwise he'd be sure to remember this come full moon.

'Forgiven and forgotten,' James nodded, undoing the charm.

'Forgiven and forgotten,' Remus agreed with a grin. Then he leaned closer and lowered his voice. 'Guess Moony will have to stick to his favourite chew toy.'

Sirius made a sound in protest and rubbed his leg at the mere thought, while James leaned back his head and the whole hall rang with his laughter. Some students looked surprised in the direction of the three Marauders, others just grinned, for one had to admit, James's laughter was contagious... At least when it was heard like this.

**A/N**: _So I wanted to skip a few months ahead... when it suddenly hit me: Quidditch! It's a great way to fill a chapter and I've hardly mentioned it yet. Same on me for depriving these two Quidditch addicts of their all time favourite sport._

_Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. As you can see, I got my inspiration back! Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Summary__: Everyone has a reason to be the way they are and so does James Potter. What if pieces of his mask start slipping and a certain redhead sees beyond?_

**Behind The Prankster's Mask**

**Chapter 11**

Time slowly crept by for the students at Hogwarts. But still December came around before anyone knew. Homework was murderous, so murderous in fact that at a few rare occasions the common room was treated to the shocking sight of James Potter and Sirius Black doing their homework. Along with the coming of December, the students had woken up one morning to find a crispy white world outside their windows. Many students had complained loudly about being trapped inside the whole weekend doing homework and to everyone's surprise the notice board sported an announcement saying all assignments were due a week later.

So Saturday morning half the student body woke up early, not to make homework as they had planned to do all week, but to go outside and have an all-out snowball fight. However there was one particular student not joining the war outside. In the Gryffindor common room, on a couch close to the fire, James was reading the Daily Prophet and like any good friend would, Sirius had tracked through the castle, the long way round, leaving a trail of melted snow for Filch to clean, to bring chance to the location of his best friend/brother.

'Hey Prongs, what are you doing inside with a newspaper on such a fine day like this? We've got snowballs to charm and snowman to hex so they sing love ballades to Snivellus,' Sirius yelled through the common room as he skipped over to his friend. He jumped over the back of the couch James was sitting on. He easily landed on it and let himself drop down beside his friend.

'Five points, it only takes a moment to walk around the couch,' Lily's voice rang through the common room.

'Stuff it, Evans. No one asked you anything,' Sirius barked in reply and turned back to James. 'So tell your dear old Padfoot what's wrong. Don't tell me you've got an ouchy, because I'm not kissing it better.'

James gave his friend a weak smile and shook his head. Sirius ripped the Prophet out of his hands and scanned the page James had been reading. It wasn't hard to spot the article.

'So there's been yet another raid, the Aurors managed to stop it in time. Just two people badly hurt, but not life-threatening,' Sirius sighed, before spotting a familiar name. 'Oh, I see, the unwanted fame strikes again.'

'Not funny, Padfoot,' James grumbled.

'So come outside, you can charm the snowballs to attack those particular Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws in case they dare to approach you,' Sirius coaxed him gleefully. 'Especially that Richard, talk about a bad seed. Geesh, that guy's one spoiled brat.'

'Richy's not the worst,' James answered, a grin appearing on his face. 'Wait till I get my hands on snotty Darren.'

The two boys jumped and ran out of the common room, the Daily Prophet forgotten. Lily watched them go with a scowl. Serena shook her head and looked at Dorcas. 'Come ice skating? I doubt the teachers will allow us another free weekend, so the first possible opportunity will be the Christmas break and I won't be around to enjoy that.'

Lily quickly rounded on her friend, James Bloody Potter and Sirius Blockhead Black forgotten. 'What do you mean? You promised to stay at Hogwarts this time,' she inquired.

'Look, Lily, it's not like I don't want to spend Christmas with you guys, but another friend of mine begged me to come or Christmas will be hell,' Serena explained calmly.

'And this other friend is more important than we are?'

'No, but I hardly ever get to spend time with this friend and we've known each other since we were in diapers. Now can we please forget about this? I'll buy you an especially large present to make it up to you,' Serena bribed.

'Fine, but make sure to tell your friend how lucky she is,' Lily sighed. Of course she couldn't deny Serena a Christmas with a friend she hardly saw the rest of the year. Once Lily had offered to go home with Serena for Christmas, but hearing about the posh Christmas party Serena was forced to attend every Christmas Eve she had quickly tried to make up an excuse. Serena though, had replied that she knew Lily hated those kind of parties because of Petunia and so she understood Lily didn't want to spend Christmas with her after all.

'Next year I don't have to tag along to that party,' Serena quickly pointed out. 'We'll all get together for Christmas next year.'

'You'd better keep that promise,' Lily warned, but a twinkle had appeared in her eyes. 'So, let's get some ice skating done. I think the last time I was on the ice was before I went to Hogwarts.'

'Need a cushion charm on your butt?' Dorcas offered innocently.

'I do believe I can still skate, thank you very much. I'm sure it's just like riding a bicycle,' Lily huffed, sticking her nose into the air for show.

'And what, in Merlin's name, is a bicycle?' Dorcas inquired, causing Lily and Serena to burst out laughing. Dorcas stuck out her tongue and walked out the portraithole. Lily and Serena looked at each other and grinned before following their friend.

**Some weeks later**

Serena hugged Lily goodbye, while watching over her friend's shoulder how Sirius and James were telling Remus and Peter not to get into too much trouble during the vacation. Sirius would be staying with the Potter's until Christmas and then spend the rest of his vacation, with the exception of New Years Eve, in his own apartment.

'I'll see you in two weeks,' she told her friends before getting into the horseless carriage behind the one James and Sirius just got into. They'd be waiting for her in the Marauders' compartment. She was joined by two Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw chattering with each other. It made her feel lonely and torn. Why couldn't Lily just accept James so she could openly hang out with both her friends?

When the carriage stopped at Hogsmead station, she quickly hopped out and boarded the train. Sure enough when she got to the claimed compartment the window had already been covered so no student would see her hanging out with Lily's archenemies. Knocking on the door, she slipped inside and was welcomed by two strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist and a pair of lips kissing her tenderly.

She forgot there were two boys in the compartment, until James's laughter rang through it. Pulling back from Sirius, she looked over and saw the other boy lying sprawled on the seats on the left side of the compartment. 'What?' she demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

James shrugged in reply, trying to control his laughter. 'The look on your face,' he replied finally. 'You two look good together by the way.'

Serena smiled and walked over to give him a hug as best as she could while he was lounging. 'Do you have any idea how many times I've been wanting to do that since this summer and never actually being able to?' she asked.

'And why, dear Serena, do I need a hug?' James inquired as he returned the hug briefly, before Serena pulled back and cuddled up on the seats at the other side of the compartment with Sirius.

'Because, dearest James, somehow this year things seem to get to you more than any other year,' Serena explained.

James shrugged and turned his head to stare up at the ceiling. 'Let's just focus on surviving the next two weeks, shall we?'

Serena turned her head to look Sirius in the eyes. He just rolled his eyes. They were used to James's avoidance when it came to his parents. Serena sighed and made herself comfortable in Sirius's arms. James was right about one thing though. Between James and his parents, surviving the next two weeks wasn't going to be easy for the residents of the Potter Mansion.

**A/N**: _I'm back, I think. Sorry for the very long wait. Hope yo__u all enjoyed the chapter. I'm hoping to have the next one up soon._


	12. Chapter 12

_Summary__: Everyone has a reason to be the way they are and so does James Potter. What if pieces of his mask start slipping and a certain redhead sees beyond?_

**Behind the Prankster's Mask**

**Chapter 12**

Halfway through the ride to King Cross had James left the compartment with the excuse of patrolling to give Sirius and Serana some time alone. About halfway through the train he ran into Rachel and Terence. The two seemed to have hid it off since Terence had joined the team and James wouldn't be surprised if they'd soon ended up dating. That is, if they weren't already together.

Everyone on the train was happy to go home for the Holidays and excitement was buzzing all around him. James felt like it was slowly suffocating him and soon hid in the prefects' compartment. The silence was at odds with atmosphere of the rest of the train and he found he liked it. No one would disturb him if he wallowed in his misery for a few hours.

It wasn't that he didn't love his parents. The problem was that he did, which made their situation all the more hurtful. They loved him too, they were just always so busy and this raging war wasn't helping any. All he really wanted was just one day, maybe even an hour where they could be a normal family. Sitting down for breakfast or dinner with a normal conversation about school or Quidditch or something that made them proud of him, not just a list of his shortcomings that resulted in yet another shouting match.

He sighed and looked out the window at the white landscape flashing by. The sun had sunk past the horizon, indicating their imminent arrival in London. He'd better return to his two friends, or they'd never realize they'd arrived.

Sure enough the train pulled to a stop when he arrived back at the Marauder compartment and neither of his two friends seemed to notice. James grinned and kicked Sirius's foot while he got his bag from the luggage rack. 'London, mate,' he informed when Sirius pulled back to shoot him an annoyed look. 'Say goodbye to your lady-friend, what would your girlfriend say if she knew you were snogging such a beautiful girl?'

Serena laughed and punched him in the arm when she reached for her own bag. 'What about the reaction of my boyfriend?' she winked at him.

'Oh, I'm sure you can get away with anything,' James winked back. 'Tell your parents I said hello, will you?'

'I will and I'll see you at Christmas,' Serena nodded. 'Try not to destroy anything until then, will you?'

'I can't promise anything,' James smiled, then pointed at his friend. 'Not with him there.'

Sirius looked indignant at that statement, but let it slide when Serena gave him a peck on his lips. 'Behave,' she told him. 'Both of you.'

Both boys nodded and waited until she had left the compartment before they left. When they stepped out of the train Serena had already disappeared in the crowd of students leaving the platform. The two looked at each other before they disapparated to the Potter Mansion.

The moment they appeared a door opened and a small house-elf ran over and hugged James. 'Master James, you're back,' she squeaked.

'Hey Missy, missed me?' James laughed.

'Hot chocolate for you and Master Sirius in the kitchen,' Missy replied with a smile and lead the boys through the door she'd come through. 'Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes.'

James smiled, it was good to be home, in a way.

**Christmas Eve**

Serena looked around once again in awe of the beautiful white marble reception hall of the Potter mansion. The hall in itself was huge, not as big as Hogwarts's entrance hall, but still large. Two staircases of white marble curved up to the second floor at either side of the hall and a deep red runner lay over it, catching away any sound of footsteps from someone walking up or down them. The door to her left would get her into the large formal reception room. The door to her right led to a slightly smaller informal reception room or family room. Beyond the stairs were more doors; two bathrooms, the formal dining room, the kitchens and at the far end of the hall, right in front of her, the ballroom.

She pulled a little at her dress robes and her eyes fixed on the floor. Somehow she always felt like a small child being just moments away from being told off for littering the pure white marble floor with muddy footsteps.

'Serena!' a voice called and pulled her out of her daze. Up on the landing at the top of the right set of stairs stood Sirius, one foot already on the first step and a wide grin on his face. 'Glad you could make it.'

'Yes, well, I couldn't leave poor James to spend the evening with only you for company. He'd never survive,' Serena replied, being treated to Sirius's joyful barking laughter ringing through the hall, making it suddenly feel so much smaller and bigger at the same time, as if it wasn't used to hearing the sound of laughter and swelling with joy at the appearance of it, yet shrinking at the same time to create a friendly and welcoming environment.

Sirius seemed to glide down the steps in his smart dress robes. She was amazed at the ease he seemed to move, but that was probably due to his familiarity with the place. 'May I escort you inside, oh fair lady of peace?' Sirius joked once he reached her, offering his arm. Serena shot a quick look back to her parents, who just smiled, before she accepted the offered arm.

'Of course you may, lord of the laughter,' she joked back. 'Pray tell me where your chieftain graces with his presence.'

'Lord James plans on making a quiet and unseen entrance, unlike the grandeur and splendor his parental powers will invite to their entering the Christmas Ball,' Sirius explained, then lowered his voice to a whisper. 'He also plans to make a run for it at the first possible opportunity. Care to join? The gardens are truly lovely when covered in snow.'

Serena giggled a little and nodded, knowing exactly what Sirius meant. Every year James tried to sneak out of the ball. He had succeeded more times than he had been caught, especially the last few years. The snowball fights in the garden that had followed had always been memorable and those had been held _without_ magic.

'Only if I get a kiss,' she answered. 'With all this sneaking around and keeping it secret at Hogwarts, I get much too little of them.'

'Be glad James is covering for us, or those stolen kisses would be even less,' Sirius sighed. 'But we're here to have a form of fun.'

They walked through the doors of the ballroom, closely followed by Serena's parents. The room was already filled with many witches, wizards and warlocks. Sirius made sure to send a glare to James's cousins so many times removed, their families had probably been related as first cousins when Hogwarts was build. They had learned the hard way not to associate with James at school, or outside of it for that matter.

Sirius pulled Serena onto the dance floor, gently starting to sway her to the music of the live band. Two songs later the room fell quiet and everyone turned to the door. In the opening stood a tall man with messy jet-black hair and hazel eyes behind wired rimmed glasses wearing navy blue dress robe. On his arm was a smaller woman with waving chestnut brown hair and clear blue eyes wearing ruby red robes.

The sight of the two brought a smile to Sirius's face, Harold and Elizabeth Potter, his surrogate parents. No matter what the state of James's relationship was with these people, he loved them like they were his by birth.

An applause broke out in honour of the hosts. Harold raised his hands and the room once again fell quiet. 'Welcome,' he smiled and it struck Sirius, not for the first time, how much James took after his father in looks. Harold's speech was lost on him as he played a game of find the differences, comparing Harold's looks to those of his son, there weren't that many. '…so enjoy this night and Merry Christmas.'

People started moving around again and after having greeted some of their guests, the Potter couple made their way over to Sirius and Serena, who were by then in conversation with Serena's parents.

'Sirius, dear, how are you?' Elizabeth smiled, pulling the young man into a fierce hug. 'Is that apartment of yours to your liking?'

'Mrs. Potter,' Sirius smiled back. 'I'm fine and the apartment is a definite step up from London, but it can't tip to this lovely place.'

Elizabeth loved at this and greeted the other three as her husband had done, while Harold and Sirius shook hands.

'Has anyone seen James?' Elizabeth asked, looking around the room with a worried expression. Right at that moment Sirius saw James slipping into the room unnoticed, quickly making sure he got lost in the crowd.

'Oh, I'm sure he's around somewhere,' he replied. Inwardly though, he sighed. Why couldn't they see how much they loved each other? Why couldn't they just talk about what the real problem was? From his point of view, it was all so obvious and unlike his own, this family had a good chance of being a perfect one. If only they would just talk things out. If only…

**A/N**: _Yay! I did it! I finished another chapter!_

_Okay, so I thought you at least deserve to know why I haven't updated in so long. Two years ago I started an internship, which resulted in me graduating college and signing a contract of a year there for a full-time job. The contract has recently been extended into a permanent one. So yeah, big change in the pacing of life, but I think I've settled and can find time to write._

_Now, please show all appreciation for my efforts in getting this update done for you all and REVIEW!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer__: Not mine, pretty much everyone belongs to J.K. Rowling._

_Summary__: Everyone has a reason to be the way they are and so does James Potter. What if pieces of his mask start slipping and a certain redhead sees beyond?_

**Behind The Prankster's Mask**

**Chapter 13**

The party was in full swing when James suggested they'd make a break for the gardens. After his parents had left their earlier conversation with the Reynolds' and Sirius and had safely disappeared into the crowd, James had popped up beside them. Serena's parents had been warmly greeted, before he had dragged his two friends away from them. They had danced, drank and eaten, but still the restricting atmosphere of the party had gotten to James and he needed to get out for a while.

Sirius wholeheartedly agreed with him. Though it appeared the three could do whatever they wanted, they knew everyone was watching them closely for any sort of inappropriate behaviour. That knowledge didn't sit well with either of the two young men, and so, an expedition into the snow covered gardens and an every men (or women) for themselves snowball fight.

One by one, as to not raise any suspicion just yet, they slipped out of the ballroom. In the kitchen three cloaks were waiting for them, brought there by James before he had joined the party. They bundled up before opening the kitchen door leading into the gardens. The cool air hit them and James smiled as he breathed in the smells.

After a moment he took the lead and took the long way round to the perfect stop for their battle, so as not to pass in sight of the ballroom. Once there he turn around to look at Sirius and Serena. 'Okay, so the rules are simple,' he said, a grin creeping onto his face. 'There are no rules.'

'Magic is a must,' Sirius supplied.

'And have fun,' Serena added. Now all three were grinning. 'On the count of three.'

'One,' James smirked.

'Two,' Serena counted, looking around for a good place to hide.

'Three,' Sirius finished as the other two dashed off. 'Hey! No fair! You're cheating!'

'No rules, Padfoot,' James's voice called out from somewhere to his left as the first ball of snow hit him fight in the face.

'No rules,' Serena's voice agreed from the direction the snowball had come from.

'This means war!' Sirius threatened and ran for cover, gleefully plotting his revenge.

An hour later the three were soaked to the bone, toes and fingers numb from the cold, red tipped noses and large grins plastered on their faces. It felt great to just let go of everything for a bit and indulge their inner child, something James and Sirius had not usually been allowed to do too much while growing up.

Serena smiled as she watched the two boys laugh and jokingly shove each other, trying to trip the other into the snow, as they made their way back to the house. They were so completely carefree in that moment they had forgotten to take the covered route.

Suddenly James stopped dead in his tracks, all colour draining from his face. Serena quickly followed his gaze and her eyes fell on the patio doors of the ballroom. They had been opened and in their opening stood a very intimidating figure. There was no doubt in her mind as to why Harold Potter was such a celebrated and respected Head Auror, for he was absolutely terrifying when enraged and from the looks of it, he was all but happy with his son's escape into the gardens.

'Where have you been?' Harold asked, the cold calm tone of his voice sending shivers down the trios spines.

'In the gardens,' James replied, his voice clear and collected for the moment.

'Why? If I may ask. I don't remember you telling you were going outside.'

'We were only having a bit of fun,' James defended, his voice growing louder now.

'And what if there had been an attack?' Harold inquired. 'You didn't honestly think the three of you could've stood a chance?'

'This is the best protected place in all of England!' James retorted. 'Probably even better protected than Hogwarts and Gringotts put together. There ain't going to be an attack here!'

'You can't know that. What if something had happened? You are seventeen, nearly eighteen. It's time to start acting your age and think your actions through before you do something,' Harold shot back. 'But if you so insist on acting like a child, you can go to your room and stay there.'

'Fine,' James huffed, his eyes flashing. 'It's not like I asked to be at this stupid party anyway,' he called over his shoulder as he stomped off without a second glance.

'Mr. Potter,' Sirius said quietly, approaching the man when the noise levels picked up again. 'It was my idea, sir. James is not to blame, I talked him into it.'

'You don't have to defend him, dear,' Elizabeth cut in. 'He's old enough to take responsibility.

'But,' Sirius tried again, but was waved away.

'Why don't you go and get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold? It's getting late anyway and people have already started to leave.'

'Yes, ma'am,' he sighed in defeat and left the room. Serena looked at her parents and quickly hurried after him to wish him a goodnight and get a proper goodnight kiss before they left.

'Harold, Beth, we should probably be going,' Mrs. Reynolds said as her daughter left. 'You are right, it's getting late and Serena should change out of her clothes as well before she catches something. It was a wonderful evening, as always. Thank you for inviting us.'

'It was nothing, and thank you for coming. You are always welcome here,' Elizabeth replied. 'I'm sorry about that scene.'

Mr. Reynolds waves away the apology. 'They're kids, Beth. They act out, shout and argue, but you have to trust them to make their own decisions. You've got to let go of them sometime.'

"I'd feel much better letting go if he just showed some form of maturity every now and then,' came the reply.

**The next day**

The day had been tense, even though both Harold and Elizabeth had been called away after breakfast, which James had skipped. Sirius had stayed the day to keep his friend company, but after dinner he had finally taken his leave. After James had seen his friend off with the promise of visiting him before they went back Hogwarts to finally see the apartment, he had retreated to his room.

Elizabeth looked at her husband and sighed. 'Someone should go talk to him,' she suggested.

'You know it will only result in another fight,' Harold pointed out.

'Just try?'

Harold sighed in defeat and made his way to his son's room. In front of the door he momentarily debated whether to go in or not and just say to his wife he had talked to their son or that James didn't want to talk. He dismissed the idea, Beth would see right through it. Just because it was Christmas and he didn't feel like getting into a fight with his son was not enough motivation to get into a fight with his wife also.

He knocked and was surprised to hear a muffled 'come in' in reply. Gently he pushed the door open. A single candle was light in the room on the nightstand. James was sitting on his bed reading a book, which title he couldn't make out in the darkness.

'Can I talk to you for a moment?'

'If you must,' James shrugged, not looking up from his reading.

'James,' Harold sighed. 'It's about your behaviour. You can't keep acting out like you do. Can't you at least _try_ to behave for once?'

It was the first time in years Harold had set foot in his son's bedroom. He knew James had spotted it. His looking around curiously had most definitely given him away. Even if James had still to look up from his book and the room was mostly hidden in darkness.

'What do you mean?' James replied, though knowing full well what his father was talking about.

'We're still getting an owl a week from Hogwarts. I had hoped becoming Head Boy would lessen them somehow,' Harold sighed.

'Wow, you actually have time to read those letters?' James mocked, closing his book and looking his father in the eye. 'You know, I think it's very low of you to try and make Archibald spy on me whenever I'm in Dumbledore's office. He might be a painting, but that doesn't mean he'll do anything you guy tell him too.'

'That was your mother,' Harold protested. 'She just didn't count on you having befriended him.'

'Well, what can I say? Archibald at least has a sense of humour, something that obviously skips a few generations,' James shot back.

'James Godric Potter, I am still your father and I don't like your tone,' Harold thundered.

'Harold Lyndon Potter, as you so kindly pointed out last night, though it probably escaped your notice, I'm seventeen now, I'm off-age, a fully qualified wizard in the eyes of your precious Ministry. You have no authority over me anymore,' James hissed, his eyes blazing.

'Qualified wizard or not, you're still my son and as long as you live under my roof you'll listen to what I have to say to you.'

'Fine! Then I'll move out!' James yelled.

'Fine.' Harold snapped back and left his son's room, fuming with rage. Once the door had slammed shut behind him he realised his mistake. This was not how the conversation should have gone, but his pride kept him from marching back into his son's room and fixing things. Obviously James would calm down and forget the angry words. He always did. And anyway, he couldn't have really meant his comment about moving out.

**A/N**: _Well, here's another chapter. This one was really easy to write, though I must admit, I did have some scenes (if not half the chapter) of the past three done since before my 2 year break, so that might count as cheating. But I definitely had to write most of this chapter so it could be updated. Please show your appreciation. If reviews are drugs... I'm an junkie._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer__: Not mine, pretty much everyone belongs to J.K. Rowling._

_Summary__: Everyone has a reason to be the way they are and so does James Potter. What if pieces of his mask start slipping and a certain redhead sees beyond?_

**Behind The Prankster's Mask**

**Chapter 14**

Sirius grumbled and looked at his alarm clock. It was only 8.30 and someone was banging on his front door. Annoyed he considered just crawling under the covers and ignore the banging, but he dismissed the idea and stumbled out of bed through the small apartment to the front door.

When he opened the door he blinked, rubbed his eyes, blinked again and finally realised he was not dreaming. James really was standing in front of his door with his trunk standing next to him on the ground.

'Do I want to know?' Sirius inquired, stifling a yawn.

'Probably not, but I ran away,' James answered.

'Déjà vu,' Sirius muttered and stepped aside to let James in. 'So you ran away and thought to hole up in my place until school starts? What made you go?'

'Well, I did hope you'd left me stay for a bit, yeah. As for why I ran... I got into a fight with my dad again after you left and it kinda resulted in me saying I'd move out, so here I am.'

'So you waited for them to leave for work this morning, packed your stuff and left?' Sirius concluded.

'Not really, by the time my stuff was in my trunk, they'd gone to bed and I left. I just didn't think you'd appreciate me turning up at your home in the middle of the night. I went to London and stayed the night at the Leaky Cauldron.'

'Because 8.30 is a much more acceptable time to drag people from their beds,' Sirius muttered as he turned around to walk into the little kitchen. 'Had breakfast yet?'

'No, I wanted to be away from London before they found out I was gone,' James answered, following his friend into the kitchen.

'You know this is the first place they'll look, right?' Sirius asked, turning to look at James again with a raised eyebrow.

'But here they'll leave me alone,' James shrugged. Sirius rolled his eyes and went back to gathering what he needed to make them some food.

An hour later found the two fed and standing in the small study next to Sirius's bedroom. Sirius had momentarily considered referring James to the couch, but quickly decided he couldn't get it past his conscience. After all, James had helped him when he ran away and though he didn't quite have the same resources as James had had, that didn't mean he didn't have to make an effort.

With a wave of his wand the small desk in the room was cleared of any clutter and another wave transformed it into a single bed. 'Merlin, I love magic,' Sirius smiled at his handy work. It wasn't anything fancy, but one look at James's face told him that his friend knew how to set priorities.

Over the next week Sirius watched his friend try to adjust to his new life. He spend much time thinking and going through the Muggle papers in search of a cheap apartment. Sirius had made it clear James was welcome to stay as long as he needed, but that didn't stop James's search any. When asked about it, he had replied that he sooner he got his own place, the sooner he could prove to his parents that he could perfectly take care of himself.

Sirius saw the flaw in that plan, however, and he was sure James had spotted it too. For right now, James had only the money in his own fault at Gringotts, and though it might be enough to buy him a place of his own, it wouldn't leave enough to support himself with, let alone pay to for his Auror studies and James was too proud to ask anyone for a loan. The carefully planned path James had decided to take after Hogwarts was suddenly looking like an idle dream.

Serena had stopped by a few times during the week. After a long talk with both his friends during the first visit, James usually left the apartment when Serena showed up. The two staying behind didn't know where he was going, but he always came back unharmed, so they didn't worry about it too much.

All too soon the day arrived to return to Hogwarts. The ride there was uneventful and just before the train rolled into Hogsmead station, the trio said their goodbye, knowing the tension between James and Lily would keep them apart again.

At Hogwarts whispers and weird looks followed the two Marauders around. Apparently, the rumour of James Potter moving out after a fight with his parents had already spread through the castle. People had always thought James Potter had everything and why he would walk out on that, no one could comprehend. James just shrugged it off and ignored it all.

A week after the start of term James and Lily were patrolling the halls.

'Why?' Lily asked suddenly. She had noticed a change in the other's behaviour in the past week, a small one, bat a change non the less and it intrigued her. She intended to find out what brought it on.

'Why what?' James replied.

'Why did you fight with your parents? I can't imagine any argument being bad enough to bring that on.'

'No, I imagine you can't,' James bit back. Then sighed and glanced over to her before admitting. 'Really, it's not so surprising. Remus said he'd been waiting for something like this to happen for a while now.'

'But..' she started as they rounded a corner, but abruptly stopped. Lily stared at the scene in front of her with wide eyes, her mouth open with astonishment. 'Serena,' she stammered. 'Why… why are you kissing him?'

Sirius could feel the thunderclouds gathering and instinctively drew Serena closer to him as if that could protect her from the coming argument. Serena's hands tightened on his robes, seeming to try and draw strength from him. This was going to be ugly. Lily was bound to be relentless.

'Serena, you _know_ he's a player! He and Potter have been with over half the female population of this school! You _know_ he will dump you the moment he's got what he wants from you! How could you ever fall for his lies!' Lily raged. At first Serena seemed to shy away from the verbal attack, but then she drew herself up and pulled away from Sirius to meet her friend head on.

Sirius shared a quick look with James. Both felt they needed to defuse the situation, but quickly changed their minds. Better the girls forgetting about them for the moment then getting in the middle of a catfight. They'd learned that lesson the hard way.

'You don't know him at all!' Serena thundered back. 'If that's what you think of him and James, you are not as smart as you think you are or as good at reading people! Sirius won't leave me when, as you put it, "he gets what he wants", because he's already got it and he's still with me!'

'I never thought you were like those cheap whores every other girl in school seems to be,' Lily snapped, hurt and betrayal shining in her eyes. 'Now I understand why you were always defending them and using their first names. You're like a mindless drone like everyone else!'

'You can call me all kinds of names if you want, but not a cheap whore!' Serena hissed. 'If you want to know the truth, we hooked up during the summer vacation and we only just now started sleeping together! And I call James by his first name because I've known him since forever and he's like a brother to me. I would have told you this, but I knew you would react this way. James willingly took a step back from our friendship so my friendship with you wouldn't be effected by that fact. If you truly value our friendship, you will let me be with whom I want to be and actually be happy for me.'

'I would be, but I can't if you're dating a Marauder,' Lily answered stubbornly.

'Fine, come talk to me when you've found your brain,' Serena snapped. She caught hold of Sirius's wrist and stormed off.

James gave Lily a 'now look was you have done' glare, before he quickly took off after them. Patrolling be damned, he needed to do some damage control.

In the common room Serena chose the stairs to the boys' dorms and only when the door had slammed shut behind them did she let go of Sirius's wrist and broke down crying.

The other Marauders were in the room and looked inquisitively at Sirius who shrugged helplessly. 'Lily found out about us and they had a fight,' he explained.

'What about us?' Remus asked, his face draining of all colour. At that moment James walked in and signalled him to wait as he wrapped Serena in his arms. Sirius watched them tensely, unsure of what to do, but relaxed when James gave him a slight smile, indicating he would handle it.

'Not "us", Remus, but "them",' he said calmly. 'Sirius and Serena have been secretly dating since the summer and Lily just found them out.'

'She hates me!' Serena wailed.

'No, she doesn't,' James contradicted. 'She could never hate you, she's just upset you're dating the best friend of her least favourite person in all the world. Don't worry, I promise everything will be alright.'

'I don't dare to share a dorm with her right now. I can't stand her glaring at me,' Serena admitted softly.

'Take my bed, I'll sleep on the floor,' James told her. 'I'll make sure Dumbledore will personally give permission for this exception.'

'How? No one is ever going to allow it,' Remus pointed out. Sirius nodded miserably in agreement. He felt bad for being the cause of this.

'Just leave it to me. He will allow this case,' James assured. 'You can borrow a shirt to sleep in and tomorrow during lunch you will get your stuff and I'll have the permission you need. Trust me.'

**A/N**: _Hope you liked it. Finally this story is on a roll again. Reviews fuel the mind that writes the chapters, so please review so I can bring you more chapters._


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer__: Not mine, pretty much everyone belongs to J.K. Rowling._

_Summary__: Everyone has a reason to be the way they are and so does James Potter. What if pieces of his mask start slipping and a certain redhead sees beyond?_

**Behind the Prankster's Mask**

**Chapter 15**

**The next morning**

The whole castle was already in uproar about the news Serena Reynolds was dating Sirius Black and she and the Head Girl had had a fight about it. The Marauders, minus James, had taken Serena for breakfast in the kitchens, just to avoid the student body for a little longer. They had insisted James to go with them, but he had declined, claiming he wasn't hungry and really, he wasn't.

Now he was sitting timidly in a chair opposite Dumbledore's desk, waiting for the headmaster to return from breakfast. His eyes were fixed on his hands and the shining badge his fingers had absently started playing with. In his mind he was rehearsing the coming conversation over and over again, making sure he had both his actions and his arguments worked out in perfection so his plan was airtight and there was no loophole to be found.

'James?' a soft voice inquired and his head whipped around. He had been so lost in thoughts he hadn't heard the door open. 'What brings you to my office this early in the morning? The lack of company would suggest you have not yet gotten yourself in trouble today.'

A small smile played on Dumbledore's lips and his eyes twinkled as he walked around his desk and sat down. When he noticed James's expression, though, concern filtered into his expression. 'Is there something wrong?'

With one last longing look at the badge in his hands, he placed it on the desk between them. 'I'm resigning my position as Head Boy,' he said resolutely, trying to keep his voice even to not betray his reluctance.

'Why? All teachers have been praising you, telling me I didn't make a mistake after all,' Dumbledore replied, mild surprise written on his face. 'But if you're really sure, I can't stop you.'

'I don't want to, I have to. There's a request I need make of you that doesn't befit the Head Boy,' James muttered. He had to keep telling himself he could do this and it was for the best, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

'Oh,' Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

'I'm sure you probably knew about Serena and Sirius dating before me and I'm definitely sure you just heard Lily found out and she and Serena got into a fight about it. Well, Serena now doesn't want to share a dorm with Lily anymore, she couldn't handle it. I came to ask for your permission for her to stay in our dorm until the two have worked out their differences,' James made his request and quickly continued before Dumbledore could make a protest. 'She slept there last night, in my bed and I've offered it to her. I'll be sleeping on the floor and I swear nothing will happen. I give you my word. I just don't think it's wise having her in our dorm without your permission or have anyone think I used my position as Head Boy to get it. Nor would it be a good example I'd be setting.'

Dumbledore stared at him over his hands. His elbows were now resting on his desk, fingers entwined as his thumbs supported his chin. For what felt like hours they looked each other in the eye, neither of them blinking. Eventually Dumbledore sat up straight again and with a sigh nodded.

'I'll inform professor McGonagall,' he voiced his consent. 'But don't be surprised if she'll be checking up on you at odd hours to make sure your promise isn't broken and Serena is sleeping in your bed… alone.'

James gave him a sad little smile and nodded. 'Don't worry, I have Sirius under my thumb,' he assured. Then he quickly got up. 'I have to go to History of Magic now, if I'm lucky professor Binns won't notice I'm late.'

He turned and all but fled to the door. He really didn't want the Headmaster to notice how much the position of Head Boy had come to mean to him. The trust all the teachers had suddenly given him. Of course he hadn't been able to keep from rebelling ever so often, but it had been much less than other years. Though apparently, his parents had been much too busy with their jobs to even notice the decrease in owls they had been getting about him.

'James,' Dumbledore's voice stopped him just as he reached to open the door. 'You are forgetting something.'

He turned around to see his badge being held out to him. 'But I resigned,' he protested, shaking his head. 'What kind of example will I be setting? Surely you wouldn't want to encourage the students to follow these kind of actions?'

'You are setting an example that is a testimony to your house,' Dumbledore contradicted him. 'You are showing your oldest friend a loyalty I want people to take an example of. You are prepared to give up all you have fought to gain this year in an instant, just to protect her. If everyone showed your courage and loyalty, I'm sure the world would be a much better place.'

James stood stunned as the badge was pressed back into his hands and Dumbledore gave him a soft push out of the office. 'Now go before you're more than fashionably late. I'm sure that by lunch the whole school will also be discussing our attempt to resign.'

In a daze he made his way to the classroom, hardly able to believe his luck. So there had been a loophole in his fool-proof plan he had not expected. Not that he was complaining and of course, the Headmaster was many things, but a fool he was definitely not.

The next few days Lily was fuming. Dorcas was torn between her two friends. She just couldn't turn her back on Serena for obviously being happy just because she was happy with Sirius Black. However, she had gotten Lily to admit, though grudgingly, that the loyalty James Potter had shown was admirable. It had surprised the whole school how far he was willing to go for his friends.

Patrolling had become a silent occasion again between James and Lily. While they started to have some minor small talk about random things like the weather and classes, that had become a thing of the past. He wouldn't admit it, but James missed it. Lily had actually treated him as person.

About a week after the incident, James and Remus were holed up in a secluded corner of the library working on their Charms essays. Remus glanced from his essay to James's bag on the floor next to them, peeking out was a silvery corner of the invisibility cloak. Murmurs from the library reached them, but no one would come into this corner, James had made sure of that.

'You know, you could just admit that you studied and made homework and just let yourself be seen in the library,' Remus tried. He'd had this conversation with his friend many times before, but James never changed his mind.

James looked up from his essay and raised an eyebrow at Remus, not gracing the comment with a verbal reply.

'You wouldn't have to sneak in a night, or sucker me into opening the doors for you,' Remus added. 'I still don't get why you don't want to be seen here.'

'Because this way, if I want to avoid someone, it's the last place they'll be looking for me,' James replied. 'Hiding out in the Shack to do my homework is just a little over the top if you ask me. And anyway, here I actually have the books I need.'

Remus rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, and I'm the one who needs to get them for you. But since you mentioned the Shack, we do have a potential problem.'

'What problem?' James inquired.

'The moon will be full again, James,' Remus reminded him. 'How do you plan on handling that? Sneak out when Serena is asleep or leave me on my own?'

'Neither,' James answered immediately. 'If worse comes to worse, we'll come clean. Moon, we can trust Serena.'

'I hope you're right, Prongs,' Remus sighed. 'I really hope you're right. If this comes out, I'd be expelled and I don't even want to think what would happen to you.'

'You worry too much,' James laughed. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I do have this essay to finished. Oh and could you get me that book Flitwick mentioned? I want to check something.'

'You, my friend, are incorrigible.'

'But you still love me,' James smirked.

**A week later**

James and Sirius walked into the Great Hall, joking and laugh as they made their way to breakfast. They sat down just as the owls flew in with the morning post. The Daily Prophet landed on James's plate. James picked it op and froze.

**A/N**: _Hope you liked it! Please review._


	16. Chapter 16

_Summary__: Everyone has a reason to be the way they are and so does James Potter. What if pieces of his mask start slipping and a certain redhead sees beyond?_

**Behind the Prankster's Mask**

**Chapter 16**

'James, what's wrong?' Sirius asked, noticing his best friend having turned pale when he folded open his Daily Prophet. James didn't reply or in any way acknowledge he actually heard the question, so Sirius turned to the first-year sitting next to him. 'Hand it over, twerp,' he ordered.

The first-year squealed and dropped the paper. Sirius grinned; the boy had been so absorbed in his paper that he hadn't noticed the two most infamous Marauders taking a seat next to him and across from him. Obviously the terror of The Marauders still had a grip on the school. Smirking contently, Sirius reached out to the paper, only to find another hand taking hold of it at the same time. He looked up and met two blazing emerald eyes.

'Save your breath and stuff it, Evans,' he scowled, tugging the paper out of her grasp. 'I'm not in the mood for an argument and this is important even if you don't believe so.'

With that he turned the Prophet around and looked at the front page. He didn't even have to look to find what had sent his friend into his state of shock. Lily was ranting at him, but even if she were to use the sonorus-charm and shout an inch from his ear, her voice would be but a distant buzz just like all other sounds around him.

The headline chilled him to the bone as he read it over and over again; "Head Auror Harold Potter Murdered". Taking another look at his friend, Sirius noticed all the colour had drained from his face. Lily was still ranting as he looked back down at the article and started reading.

"_Last night a Death Eater attack claimed the lives of several Aurors, including that of Head Auror Harold L. Potter. Eye-witnesses speak of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named arriving at the scene when the Death Eaters were suffering defeat by the Aurors, expertly led by Harold Potter. He duelled with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but unfortunately lost his life in the dual. Overwhelmed, the Aurors retreated, but not without the body of their leader._

_ Potter leaves behind his wife Elizabeth Potter, current Minister of Magic, and son, student at Hogwarts…"_

'Hey Potter, are you related to that bloke? I could conjure a tissue for you if you're going to cry,' a voice from the Slytherin table penetrated the buzz in his ears. When he looked up from the article, he noticed James had been shaken out of his daze too. A moment later he noticed the telltale signs of James being moments away from cursing someone.

Everyone in the Great Hall had fallen silent.

'James,' he warned softly, but his friend didn't seem to hear him.

'You would just love to see that, wouldn't you, Avery?' James shot back. 'And to answer your question, I wouldn't know, I'd ask my parents, if I felt like speaking to them.' Fury was written all over James's face and his Prophet was crushed in his hand as he got up, his right hand suspicious hidden in his pocket.

'Running, Potter? You pretend you're such a brave Gryffindor, but in truth you're the biggest wimp in the school,' another Slytherin voice taunted.

The curse was flying through the Hall before anyone realised what was happening and James was storming out of the doors. Sirius got up and barely had the presence of mind to grab Remus's mail before flying after his friend.

It took him only a few minutes to reach Gryffindor Tower. Some of the slower students looked at him as he raced across the common room and up to the dormitories. Remus looked up from his book, a tired smile spread on his lips, the dark circles under his eyes silent witnesses of what was to come tonight.

'You and Prongs holding a race of who gets to Transfiguration first or are you looking for Serena?' He asked. 'She just left to join you for breakfast.'

'No, I'm trying to keep Prongs from doing anything stupid. Here's your mail by the way,' Sirius replied, tossing the letters to Remus.

'Well, you just missed him. He stormed in here, grabbed his bag and left again,' Remus informed him. 'What happened?'

'His father got murdered by Voldie-locks last night and Avery challenged him. James denied knowing him. Mulciber then insulted him and James cursed him before flying. I had hoped to catch up with him before he does something stupid. He is so in for detention already. And you know how James is, he doesn't deal with this emotional crap too well.'

Remus groaned and hit his forehead. 'Without the map you'll never find him until he decides to show up.'

'Oh, rub it in, will you? I didn't mean to get it confiscated,' Sirius grumbled. 'But admit it, we've got a problem.'

'And you'll have more if you don't hurry. You'll be late for Transfiguration if you don't leave now,' Remus pointed out.

'I'll just charm my way out of it, you know Minny's got a weak spot for me.'

'In your dreams maybe.'

-**Transfiguration, half an hour later**-

Sirius shot a worried glance at the still empty seat to his left. Serena placed her hand over his to stop the nervous drumming of his fingers. When their eyes met, she gave him a look mixed with worry and sympathy. Suddenly the door swung open and James marched in, his hair and robes tussled as if he had just been flying. McGonagall raised an eyebrow at him and James just met her stare defiantly.

'The Headmaster would like to see you in his office. I believe he said something about a broomcloset full of Dungbombs near the Slytherin common room,' she finally broke the unnatural silence that had settled in the classroom.

Sirius snorted and was amazed to be ignored rather than be send with James as partner in this particularly devious "crime". James left the room without a word or even a responsive blink to acknowledge he had actually heard what was said to him. McGonagall just turned back to the class as if nothing had happened.

'That reminds me, detention tonight, Mr. Black. You too, Mr. Pettigrew. Mr. Filch is expecting you at his office at 8 p.m. sharp.'

Immediately Lily's arm shot into the air.

'Yes, Miss Evans?'

'Why is only Potter summoned to the headmaster for this childish behaviour?'

'That's between him and James, Evans,' Sirius snapped, turning in his chair to glare at her. 'And anyway, everyone knows James is our "ring-leader" and therefore mostly held "responsible" for our actions, thank you very much.'

Lily opened her mouth to reply, but McGonagall held her hand up to silence both of them. 'That's enough you two. I'd like to continue my lesson. If you have a problem with that you can leave and return to attend during dinner.'

-**Somewhere else in the castle**-

James only momentarily opted to ignore Dumbeldore's summons, but quickly let the idea slide and turned into the direction of the gargoyle hiding the entrance to the headmaster's office. He didn't even have to pay attention to where he was going, from his frequent visits he could get there from any point in the castle with his eyes closed.

Before long he stood before the ugly statue, once again pondering if he should go up. He was certain he wasn't at all summoned for the innocent broomcloset filled with Dungbombs. There was no rule against filling a broomcloset with Dungbombs, at least not if they didn't explode, which he knew they hadn't since that had not been their intent. It was just a little prank to scare and worry the Slytherins.

Eventually he steeled himself to what was coming and raised his eyes to study the ugly gargoyle. 'Cough drops,' he informed the statue and it jumped aside to let him through. With a sigh James stepped onto the winding stairs and waited for them to carry him up to the solid oak door.

He hesitated one last time before gently rapping the door.

'Come in,' a voice called from within the room and after taking a deep breath, James pushed the door open.

**A/N**: _Hope you liked it. Don't you just love cliffies? I know I do. Catch you all in the next chapter. And don't forget to review! –winks-_


	17. Chapter 17

_Summary__: Everyone has a reason to be the way they are and so does James Potter. What if pieces of his mask start slipping and a certain redhead sees beyond?_

**Behind the Prankster's Mask**

**Chapter 17**

'Ah, James,' Dumbledore greeted, looking up from whatever he had been doing. 'I was wondering if you would decide to show up or not.'

'I was wondering the same thing when professor McGonagall told me you wanted to see me,' James admitted, flopping down on the chair in front of the headmaster's desk. 'I take it this is not about that Dungbomb broomcloset, but about my father? The Dungbomb broomcloset was only as a cover to not raise suspicion?'

'You always have been a smart boy,' Dumbledore agreed. 'Indeed that was my cover, as it is yours and therefore I'm afraid you'll be serving detention with your friends tonight and Mr. Filch will be expecting you at his office 8 p.m. sharp.'

'A small price to pay,' James shrugged. 'You're not going to tell me to go to the funeral, are you? For I've already told you, I won't be going back to the estate any time in the near future. I have no desire to see either of them.'

'I will not press you into doing anything, though I do not agree with your decision of not going. I know the terms on which you parted were less than desirable, but they're still your parents…'

'And they hardly ever managed to act like them!' James snapped, springing up from his chair and slamming his fist down on the desk in front of him. 'They never truly had time for me! I was but a mere side-matter. Where were they when I started to walk and talk? Where were they when I was sick? Hell, where were they when grandpa and grandma Potter were murdered and I needed their support the most? Their jobs have always come first and if that's how it should end, so be it.'

'Calm down, my boy,' Dumbledore amended. 'I am not saying the fault is not that of your parents. I am merely pointing out that right now, you are being no better than they are. Be the better person and forgive their flaws, James. Be the better person and comfort your mother when she most needs you while they weren't there for you.'

'I would go,' James muttered softly. 'If it wasn't for the fact I swore not to return to that place and I intent to keep to that. Now if they were to have his funeral anywhere else, I would go, I truly would, but I just cannot go back there and remember. It was there the last words we were ever to speak were spoken, and they were all but friendly. I cannot return and be reminded of the last words I ever spoke to my father being words of hate… I just can't.'

Dumbledore surveyed the young man sitting opposite to him. Far too long had this boy been haunted by doubt of his parents' love for him. And when he came to Hogwarts, he had been made happy with a dead horse. Work always seemed to pull them away from him eventually, time and time again, until the point he lost care and want for their presence.

'Uncle?' The soft voice startled him out of his thoughts and he looked into the pair of hazel eyes, hidden by those round glasses, now brimming with unshed tears. Never before had James called him that while at Hogwarts, far too afraid someone might over hear. 'If I were to send a flower array anonymously…'

'I would make sure it's where it's supposed to be without anyone ever knowing you send it,' Dumbledore assured the boy, pride welling up in him. So his efforts of teaching James the values his parents failed to teach him were paying off after all. James could rise above his parents and forgive them, even though he could not face them in doing so, it was a start. 'And neither will any student of Hogwarts know he was your father, unless you are the one to tell them.'

'Thank you,' James smiled gratefully. 'And I never did thank you for giving me a chance and making me Head Boy, even if I tried to quit. If any student or teacher were to find out I'm your brother's grandson, they'd protest and say you gave me the badge for exactly that reason.'

'And they would be right,' Dumbledore agreed. 'But not for the reasons they think. I know you better than anyone in this school, save maybe Sirius. I know you are capable of bearing the responsibilities coming with the badge and I know you needed to be shown that trust for truly focussing on your future and growing out of your pranking-habits. There are other ways to deal with grief and pain without self-destruction.'

James groaned and hid his face in his hands. 'Not this again. Look, I don't mind those detentions. I won't die from having a bad record.'

'Some people may think otherwise,' the older wizard pointed out, his eyes twinkling. 'And I believe keeping up your record is not going to get you into their favour.'

'And the person in question is going to kill me tonight when she finds out she'll be doing rounds alone tonight,' James mumbled into his hands.

'I'll tell Filch to let you go by 9 to do your rounds,' Dumbledore offered with a small smile. 'Though that would mean you'll have another hour of detention tomorrow.'

James's head snapped up and looked at his great-uncle suspiciously. After a few moments his face brightened and he laughed. 'You are unbelievable, you know. I had no clue until now… You're trying to make Lily see me for who I am and not who she thinks I am… that's another reason you made me Head Boy… You're trying to play matchmaker,' he said, trying his best to sound accusingly, but the mirth and gratefulness in his voice betrayed him.

'Well, maybe I am hoping for a side-effect along the lines of you and Miss Evans getting along for a change,' the other agreed. 'Now, if I'm not mistaking you have Defence Against the Dark Arts in less than 10 minutes. You might make it in time if you hurry, if not tell professor Oldridge I was delaying you to your attendance. And James?'

The boy had been getting up and already reached the door to leave. 'Yes?'

'Do try to behave yourself for once. I'll let the Mulciber-cursing slide this once for it was provoked, but I cannot keep covering for you. I'd like to go a week without seeing you and Mr. Black feigning innocence in my office.'

James laughed and nodded. Shooting Dumbledore one last smile before leaving, but closing the door behind him, he knew he still had a fair few visits to the pleasant office left before he'd graduate Hogwarts, whether formal or informal, it always made his feel better to look into his great-uncle's eyes and know that deep down inside, the man was laughing with him.

-**DADA**-

'You're late, Mr. Potter,' Oldridge informed James as he casually strolled into the classroom.

'I am aware of that and so is professor Dumbledore. He presents his sincere apologies for delaying me to my class, but he had another very important, but failed attempt to straighten me out.' James replied with an air that spelled out mischief.

'Very well, please partner up. Mr. Black insisted you'd be showing up for class and so refused to partner up with anyone. We are currently practising duelling, but more specifically the Conjuctivitus Curse.'

James nodded and quickly walked over to his friend, dumping his bag next to Sirius's on one of the tables that had been placed against the wall to make room. He pulled out his wand from his carefully hidden wand holder. 'Did you tell him we already perfected the curse?' James informed from the corner of his mouth as he bowed to his friend to formally begin their duel.

'Would you?' Sirius shot back with a grin, receiving an answering one from James. 'Expelliarmus!'

Without a sound a shield erected around James and the spell bounced off, hitting another student on the opposite side of the room instead. Silently ropes erupted from James's wand and encircled Sirius, binding him tightly. Sirius's eyes flashed with mirth and he grinned at his friend. A moment later the ropes disappeared. The duel continued on silently, growing more and more heated, but the spells were kept within the boundaries of the other's repelling capabilities.

'Very impressive boys, but you aren't practicing the Conjuctivitus Curse,' Oldridge interjected. The two friends didn't even notice the whole class had stopped what they were doing to watch their duel.

Sirius smirked at the professor's remark and looked at his friend. 'Well, let's do as we're told then,' he grinned. Just as James was about to cast the curse Sirius beat him to casting his spell. 'Accio glasses.'

James's glasses were lifted off his nose and gently landed in Sirius's hands.

'Hey!' James protested.

'That is _not_ the Conjuctivitus Curse, Mr. Black,' Oldridge pointed out.

'No, but it has the same effect,' Sirius pointed out innocently. 'The Conjuctivitus Curse affects one's opponent's eyesight and without his glasses, James is as blind as a bat.'

In retaliation James raised his wand to the black blur that was his friend. 'Aguamenti,' he grinned, the jet of water hitting Sirius square in the face and soaking his robes. 'Not as blind as a bat as you might think, dear Padfoot.'

The whole class laughed at the two Marauders antics. Sirius grumbled slightly, but quickly cast a drying charm on his clothes. 'Hey, how come your glasses aren't wet?' He suddenly noticed.

'Impervius Charm,' James shrugged, as his glasses zoomed to his hand and he put them back on. 'I cast it upon them the moment I knew how to. Do you really think I can see a Quaffle coming my way in the rain if they didn't repel water? I'd be knocked out by it… or your bat. You really should learn to look where your teammates are flying before you go and hit the Bludger.'

The whole class laughed again and Oldridge holding up his hands for silence didn't even help. 'That's quite enough. Please refrain from disturbing my class. If you believe you already control the Conjuctivitus Charm, go study the theory of the Patronus Charm. I want a full report on it from you two by the end of the week.'

'No sweat,' James muttered to Sirius when everyone had turned back to what they were doing. 'My grandfather insisted on teaching me that charm last year.'

**A/N**: _Hope you liked it. Review and I'll try to see what I can do about updating soon._


	18. Chapter 18

_Summary__: Everyone has a reason to be the way they are and so does James Potter. What if pieces of his mask start slipping and a certain redhead sees beyond?_

**Behind the Prankster's Mask**

**Chapter 18**

'Hey Evans, wait for me,' James called as he skidded around the corner to catch up with the Head Girl.

'I was under the impression you were in detention with your fellow delinquents,' Lily said, looking over her shoulder.

'I was, but Dumbledore told Filch to let me go so I could patrol. I have to finish the detention tomorrow on my own,' James replied. 'And anyway, we shouldn't even be in detention, for there is no rule against stuffing a broom closet full with Dungbombs.'

'You're Head Boy, you should be setting an example for the younger students. That means keeping to the rules and not walking the line,' Lily snipped.

'Maybe I've had enough of following the rules all the time,' James replied, his face darkening. The sudden change shocked Lily and she fell quiet. They walked the corridors in silence for a long time, both lost in their own thoughts.

'He was your father, wasn't he?' Lily suddenly asked softly.

'Excuse me?'

'The Head Auror who was murdered, Harold Potter, he was your father, wasn't he?' Lily asked again.

James kept his mouth shut, pondering if he should tell her or not. Eventually he sighed and nodded slowly. 'Maybe he was… and if all of Hogwarts or even your friends are convinced of that fact tomorrow, I'll deny everything,' he answered.

'But why? Aren't you proud to call such a brave man your father?'

'I can't really say I knew him,' James shrugged. 'They hardly ever had time for me, my parents, their jobs always came first. When I was younger I lived with my grandparents, but then they got killed and I was passed around a few of my dad's cousins umpteenth times removed until I got my Hogwarts letter. They seemed to be making time for me whenever I was home then, but they couldn't keep that up with the threat of Voldemort and all. They kept ditching me and cancelling on me. Sometimes I'd wake up in the morning thinking I'd spend the day with my parents only to find myself home alone and not seeing anyone but the house-elves all day.'

'Oh,' Lily replied and they walked on in silence for a few minutes. 'How...,' Lily started. 'How did you do it? Being passed around like that, I mean.'

'I soon learned to always have floo powder in my pocket,' James shrugged again. He glanced over at Lily before he sighed and continued. 'Like it or not, but I knew Serena back then and would often run over to their place. Before Hogwarts she was my only friend. Sometimes I would stay at the Reynolds' for days at a time before someone came to pick me up.'

'Mr and Mrs Reynolds are some of the nicest people I know,' Lily agreed.

'So you see, my life is not as picture perfect as people like to think. Yet that's how people judge me, for who they think I am.'

Lily turned her head. She knew that remark was mostly about her and it stung. She had always accused him of being petty and judgemental, she had never realised that was exactly how she acted toward him.

'I'm sorry,' she offered at last. 'About your dad and how I acted.'

James looked at her intently. Lily suddenly realised they had stopped. The way he was looking at her send shivers down her spine. A storm of emotions was brewing in his eyes that drew her in.

'Give me a month,' James said suddenly.

'What?' Lily asked confused.

'Give me a month,' James repeated. 'A month in which you don't judge me, but instead get to know me, the real me. Give me one chance to show you I actually am a human being like everyone else. Then you can judge me in any way you want.'

Lily thought about it for a moment and nodded. 'Okay, I'll give you a month,' she agreed. 'So... will you tell me about your life a little first? I mean, before Hogwarts.'

'Maybe,' James answered. They started walking againHog in a comfortable silence. After walking several corridors James broke the silence. 'My family history is filled with two types of Wizards,' he started. 'Either they go into politics or become Aurors and my parents aren't the first with the Potter name to be Head Auror or Minister of Magic. They're also not the first to take their jobs... well...'

'Seriously?' Lily helped when James seemed to be looking for the right word.

'Yeah, seriously,' James laughed lightly. 'Sorry, when you spend as much time around Sirius as I do, you tend to avoid the word all together. The puns get old after so many times of using them.'

'I can imagine,' Lily chuckled.

'But yeah, the Potter family can be seen as stereotypes for workaholics. For generations the line of heirs have had only one child and that child has always been a boy. It's something we've been used to, but you don't know what you're missing until you find it, right?' James shrugged. 'I was six when I met Serena at one of the many parties my parents organised throughout the year. Her father had just been promoted into a position that made him important enough to be invited. She taught me to play different games then the quiet ones I'd grew up with. You know Serena grew up in a Muggle neighbourhood, well we played a lot of Muggle games together. My family always thought them too loud and I'd get punished for playing them when Serena left.'

'So... you're making up for it now?' Lily guessed.

'Nah, half the pranks we pull are purely for the fun of it,' James shook his head. 'There's so little to laugh about these days, we just create our own reason to smile. Even if it's only for a few minutes, people do forget the war for a moment.'

'And the other half?'

'Part is because some people deserve it, part is because Sirius and me are seeking attention, or so Remus tells us,' he shrugged. 'Problem is...'

'Password,' a voice interrupted him. They looked up and to their surprise found they were standing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

'Phoenix feather,' James said and turned to Lily. 'Lady's first.'

Lily smiled a little at that and climbed into the common room. James followed her. Once inside she turned back to him. 'So..'

'So...' James agreed. 'Good night, I guess. And um... thanks... for listening that is. I know I seem to shrug this all off, but... he was still my dad.' And at that moment Lily saw the pain in his eyes and somewhere deep down in her heart, seeing that pain hurt.

'Good night,' she whispered as she watched James retreat up the stairs to his dorm. She turned to the stairs of the girls' dorms, silently contemplating this whole new dimension to the character of James Potter that she discovered tonight. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she initially thought.

James was waiting until he heard the door to Lily's dorm close, before he descended back down the few steps he'd taken to get out of her sight. He looked out the windows as he crossed the common room back to the portrait hole. The full moon was glowing cheerfully in the cloudless sky. He'd have to hurry. Remus had certainly already transformed into Moony and that meant his friends were waiting eagerly for him to join them so they could get out of the depressing shack.

He was sure Sirius and Peter and taken the cloak to follow Moony, but that didn't matter. He wasn't too fond of the spell, but as he touched his wand to the top of his head, he certainly was glad his grandfather had taught him the disillusionment charm. A night out with Moony was always just what the healer ordered to make him forget his troubles. Or at least, a healer should order it, in his opinion.

A/N:_ Sorry for the long wait. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review._


	19. Chapter 19

_Summary__: Everyone has a reason to be the way they are and so does James Potter. What if pieces of his mask start slipping and a certain redhead sees beyond?_

**Behind the Prankster's Mask**

**Chapter 19**

Over the rest of the week Lily watched James act more mature than he ever had before. The day of his father's funeral he had walked had been seen laughing and joking with his friends, pulling a few minor prank and the whispers of the late Head Auror being James's dad soon died down. No one would've stay at school when their father got buried, or acted so light-hearted.

Lily, however, knew better though. James had been laughing, but if someone had bothered to look closer, they'd've seen his smile never reached his eyes. Now that she was paying attention to it, Lily had noticed James's eyes told one his true feelings. It amazed her how clearly the other side of James Potter was visible if you knew just where to look. Even in little things she never noticed before, like how he would sometimes tutor the younger students or stick up for them.

It was early Saturday morning when James bounced down the stairs of his dorm, followed closely by Sirius and Serena. He spotted Lily sitting in a corner with a scroll in front of her, surrounded by a few books and tapping her foot impatiently. 'Lily,' he called outraged as he skipped over to her. 'What do you think you're doing?'

Lily looked up and saw Serena pull Sirius toward the portrait hole. With a sigh she fixed her gaze on James. 'I'm doing my homework, James,' she replied patiently. 'You remember the Transfiguration essay that's due Monday?'

'Finished it the day McGonagall assigned it,' James shrugged. 'But it can wait till this afternoon. You've got to come watch the game with the rest of the school.'

'It won't write itself, unlike others, Transfiguration actually takes effort for some people,' Lily grumbled. 'And anyway, it's just a game of Quidditch and our house isn't even playing.'

James grabbed his chest over his heart with two hands, eyes widening in mock shock. 'It's not just a game, Lily,' James argued. 'There's nothing better than Quidditch, how can you not like it?'

'I didn't grow up with the sport,' Lily replied. 'Dorcas and Serena once explained the rules to me, but I still don't get it.'

'Well, there's your problem,' James beamed. 'It's never been explained to you properly. Tell you what, you leave Transfiguration be for now and come to the game. I'll try and explain it to you. Have a little fun.'

'What about the essay? It's not going to write itself,' Lily protested.

'I'll help you with it. Transfiguration is easy,' James answered instantly. 'What have you got to lose?'

Lily shot one last look at her homework, before slamming the book shut. 'Okay, you win. What team are we rooting for?' Lily asked as she got up and followed James out of the tower to get breakfast.

'Neither,' James smiled brightly. 'I'll be assessing both teams play. Ravenclaw plays Slytherin and we still have to face both of them. The Huffelpuff team isn't up to the competition this year. So any game played against them this year doesn't give me much to go on. This game however, should provide a useful inside on the other teams play.'

'You take this very seriously, don't you?'

'It's still just a game,' James shrugged. 'But it's a game I'm competitive about.'

An hour later Lily was sitting between Dorcas and James on the stands around the pitch. Sirius was sitting next to James, telling him what he knew about the Slytherin team. Next to him Serena was talking to Remus and at the end Peter was bouncing excitedly in his seat.

When the teams appeared, James pulled out a small notebook and, to Lily's surprise, a Muggle pen. James must have noticed her surprise, because he winked at her before flipping through the notebook to find a place to write. Page after page of notes in neat and curly writing passed before he'd finally found a clean page. Then he turned back to her. 'You know the basics, right?'

'Beaters have their bats to hit the Bludgers towards the other team's players. Chasers pass the Quaffle and try to score in either the three rings earning 10 points. Keeper tries to block the rings and the Seekers search for the Snitch, earning 150 points when they catch it.' Lily answered.

James nodded with a smile. 'Like I said, the basics. Quidditch is much more refined than that. You could write several bookworks about just the fouls that can be made again the Seeker.'

The whistle blew and the teams took off. True to his word, James explained every move the players made, occasionally jolting down quick notes or turn to discuss something about tactics with Sirius.

'Damn,' James cursed as both beaters on the Slytherin team hit the same Bludger at the same time. 'They know the Dobblebeater. We'll have to look out for that one.'

'Look, Ravenclaw's trying a Porskoff Ploy,' Sirius pointed and groaned when the move failed.

James turned around and when Lily looked over her shoulder, she noticed the rest of the Griffindor team was sitting close enough to hear James's commentary for her on the game. 'Nigel,' he called to a fourth year boy Lily vaguely recognized. 'We'll have to teach Tarah to that move. They know we can do it, but they'd probably won't suspect it from her yet.'

'Add the Reverse pass to the list,' the other boy replied. 'Better have her practise catching it a few time than to have you surprise her with that during a game.'

'Reverse pass?' Lily asked after James nodded and looked back at the game.

'It's when a Chaser throws the Quaffle over their shoulder to their teammate,' James explained. 'Even with a natural good aim, the move is a pain to perfect. I spend days trying to get the aim just right.'

'My nose is still very thankful you did, thank you very much,' Sirius grumbled.

'A Quaffle is still no Bludger, Padfoot. And I hope I don't need to remind you who's the target when you need practise,' James quickly shot back. Lily laughed, it was obvious how deep the friendship between the two ran by just listening to the playful batter.

In the air the two teams seemed to be each other's equals, their scores never being more than 20 points apart. In the end Slytherin won by catching the Snitch. Lily had to admit she rather enjoyed the game. With James's constant explanation of what was happening, it actually made sense.

Once they left the pitch, Serena quickly dragged Sirius away toward the lake. 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do,' James called after them teasingly. 'Come on, Lily, I know a place we can work on your Transfiguration.'

'You promised you'd help me,' Peter cut in.

James rolled his eyes and turned to Dorcas. 'You need help too? I might as well make it one big tutor session while I'm at it.'

'Sure, I've got nothing better to do,' Dorcas shrugged.

The five of them returned Griffiondor tower and gathered their stuff. Then they followed James through the castle until they came to the unlocked door of an empty classroom. When they came in Peeves was swooping through the room, knocking over anything he could.

He froze once he came face to face with James. 'Out,' he said in a low and dangerous voice. Peeves seemed to consider it for a moment, but quickly left the room.

'How did you do that?' Dorcas asked surprised. 'I thought he only listened to Dumbledore.'

'Me and Peeves have an understanding,' James replied as he waved his wand to put the classroom back in order. 'He leaves me alone and I won't hex him into the next century. Now let's get started on that essay, shall we?'

Lily, Dorcas and Peter took seats behind the three desks James had grouped together. Remus took out a book and quietly sat in a corner reading. For the next two hours James patiently explained the subject of the essay. Lily watched in awe at James's endless patients in explaining it to Peter over and over again. By now she'd finished her essay and had joined Remus with her own book. She soon got lost in the pages.

An hour later Peter finally wrote the last word to his essay. 'Thank you for your help, James,' Lily smiled as James pulled the classroom door shut behind them. 'Without it, it would've taken me all day to write this essay.'

'No problem,' James shrugged. 'I've... um... I've got something to do now. I'll see you at rounds tonight?'

'Won't you be at dinner?' Lily asked surprised.

'Probably not, but I know where the kitchens are,' James winked. 'I'll see you later.' He turned around and hurried off down the corridor, his friends following at his heels.

'I wonder what they're up to this time,' Dorcas pondered.

'Your guess is as good as mine,' Lily shook her head. 'Come on, how about a game of chess?'

'You're on,' Dorcas grinned as the girls set off toward Griffindor tower.

**A/N:** _Sorry for yet another long wait. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I just got stuck near the end and lost track. Please review._


	20. Chapter 20

_Summary__: Everyone has a reason to be the way they are and so does James Potter. What if pieces of his mask start slipping and a certain redhead sees beyond?_

**Behind the Prankster's Mask**

**Chapter 20**

Lily woke up early on Monday morning. The sun was only just rising and the other girls in the dorm were still fast asleep. She took the opportunity claim the bathroom for a long shower. Even after it was still too early for the rest of the dorm to start stirring, so she quietly packed her bag and snuck down to the common room with a book to read until her friends woke up.

To her surprise, when she came downstairs, the common room wasn't empty. James was sitting in a chair staring into the fire, toying with something in his hands.

'Hey, you're up early,' she commented, walking over to him.

'Yeah, I... I was actually hoping to catch you,' James admitted as Lily sat down in the chair next to him. 'This... this is for you,' he muttered, handing her the object he'd been toying with.

Now she saw it was a square object, concealed in green wrapping paper. 'James, what...'

'I... I hope it's okay I got you a present...'

James looked so hopeful she had to smile. Without a word she started unwrap the paper and found a small jewellery box. When she opened it, James was watching her intently. Inside the box nestled two silver earrings shaped as owls, with tiny green stones set as eyes.

'Wow, they're beautiful,' she breathed. 'Thank you.'

'Happy Birthday, Lily,' James smiled tentatively. 'I know we've only just started being friendly, but... I've been wanting to give you something for your birthday for a while.'

Lily nodded and quickly changed the small studs in her ears for the little owls. 'How do they look?' she asked, turning to look at James.

'Beautiful,' he breathed in reply as he caught her gaze. Lily shifted slightly uncomfortably under James's intense gaze. There was something eyes that made her suspect he wasn't talking about the earrings and she wasn't sure how to handle that.

The moment was broken by thundering footsteps on the stairs to the boy's dorm, followed by Sirius bursting into the common room. Remus, Serena and Peter were next, entering at a more subdued pace.

'Good morning,' Sirius grinned. 'What are you two up to, so early in an empty room?'

'Shut up, Padfoot,' James growled.

Serena's eyes met Lily's for a moment, before she quickly walked over to Sirius and dragged him out of the portrait hole. Lily cast her eyes at the floor. She wouldn't admit it, but she'd forgiven Serena. It just hurt her best friend hadn't been open to her about dating Sirius and she was about to swallow her pride and apologize.

'Happy Birthday, Lily,' Remus said, having walked over. When Lily looked at to thank him, she noticed he held out a gift to her as well.

'Thanks, Remus,' Lily smiled, accepting the gift. The gift was wrapped in the same paper as James's and from it she pulled a colourful orange quill. 'Wow, that's a Fwooper's quill, isn't it?'

Remus nodded as Peter silently produced yet another gift for her. This time it was a box filled with an assortment of wizarding sweets. By now more people started to wake and go down to breakfast and finally Dorcas and the other three girls from her dorm came into the common room.

'Happy Birthday, Lily,' she called across the room, quickly making her way over to present her gift, an assortment of inks in different colours, including one that kept changing colour.

'Thanks,' Lily smiled. 'All of you, I love my gifts. Now how about some breakfast?'

Everyone agreed and they set off to the Great Hall for breakfast.

**-Two weeks later-**

Most of Hogwarts's students from third year and up had emptied into Hogsmeade for the day. Lily had gone with Dorcas, but now her friend had gone to Zonko's to buy a present for her little brother and Lily hadn't felt like joining. Dorcas hadn't minded, but now it left Lily wandering the cobbled streets on her own.

Her mind drifted as she walked and eventually settled on pondering the enigma that was James Potter. She'd spend a lot of time talking to him when they were out patrolling. From their conversations she learned James was actually quite funny without being cruel. He was also more intelligent than he'd let on and could also be sweet and considerate if he wanted to be.

The James she got to know in the past few weeks was actually a great guy she actually enjoyed spending time with. She had caught him on a few minor pranks, but found herself laughing over them, instead of getting annoyed. What confused her though, was that her stomach started doing flips whenever he smiled.

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice someone coming from the side street and walked right into him and lost her balance. Before she could fall too far however, two strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her against a well defined chest.

'James,' she gasped, eyes fixing on two hazel orbs.

'I'm sorry,' James muttered, releasing her and running a hand through his hair. 'I wasn't looking where I was going.'

'It's okay,' Lily shrugged it off, a shudder running up her back. 'I wasn't paying attention either.' She looked around and found them rather alone. 'Where's the rest of your gang?'

James shrugged. 'Sirius is probably off snogging somewhere and Remus needed some quills and parchment. Peter joined him. What about you?'

'Dorcas had to browse in Zonko's and I don't know if you noticed, but it's not exactly my type of shop.'

James laughed and nodded. 'Guess we both have friends entering shops we'd rather not be seen in.'

Lily laughed in agreement. They stood there in awkward silence for a moment.

'So,' Lily said eventually.

'So,' James agreed.

'What were you up to?' she asked, peering down the street James had just come out of. The only thing she could spot that could even be mildly interesting was the Hog's Head.

James noticed her gaze and sighed. 'I had to meet someone about something. The Hog's Head is quieter and I didn't really want anyone from school overhearing.'

'Oh.'

The tone of her voice made James laugh. 'No dodgy business, I promise,' he sniggered. 'I can't keep living with Sirius, but either I won't have money to eat and go to school or I'm stuck sleeping on a transfigurated desk. That's not something I want to school to know about.'

'I can imagine,' Lily smiled, before shivering as a cold wind blew through the street.

'How about we get out of the cold? Can I tempt you to a butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks?' James offered. 'Maybe we could even work out the prefects' patrol schedule for next month. We might as well get it over with before we forget with all the homework we've been getting.

Lily thought about it for a moment before nodding. It was cold and butterbeer sounded wonderful right about now. Not to mention she could imagine herself in worse company.

Inside The Three Broomsticks James spotted an empty table in the corner. As he lead the way, he spotted Madam Rosmerta and ordered two butterbeer. Once seated at the table he produced a piece of parchment and a quill from his bag.

'What about ink?' Lily inquired.

James shrugged and explained. 'It's a charmed quill that didn't need ink, these are more expensive, so many wizards preferred the once that used separate ink. I only use it when an inkbottle would just get in the way.'

They quickly set to making the schedule, thanking Madam Rosmerta when she sat their butterbeer on the table. The tankards were empty after a refill and the schedule nearly finished when a shadow loomed over their table. They looked up and Lily bit back a groan when she recognized Severus.

'Well, isn't this a cute sight,' he sneered.

'Bugger off, Snivellus, you're not welcome here,' James spat back.

Severus growled and turned to Lily. 'How can you be sitting here with him? He's an arrogant toerag and...'

'I don't see how it's any of your business,' Lily cut him off.

James got up and for a moment Lily was afraid he'd hex Severus or something. Instead James totally ignored him and looked at Lily as he stuffed the nearly finished schedule into his bag and pulled some money out for the butterbeer.

'Come on, Lily,' he told her. 'We'll finish this at school.' Then he looked down into Severus's eyes, as he now held several inches over the other boy. 'Go back to your friends, Snivellus, or I swear you'll regret it.'

Something about the way James's eyes flashed and the tone of his voice made Severus turn and leave. Lily joined James and they left to the pub and headed in the direction of school. Anyone present who had ever encountered a mad Harold Potter would have sworn that in that moment James was exactly like his father.

The walk back to school was silent, though Lily sensed the tension leave James as they neared the castle. As they walked through the doors and into the entrance hall Lily realized James had paid for their drinks and was about to insist on paying back her share when she spotted professor McGonagall walking over to them with a grave expression on her face.

A sense of dread filled her when McGonagall looked her in the eye instead of James.

'Professor Dumbledore would like to see you, child.'

**A/N**: _Yes, I am this evil. Please review and I'll let you know what's going on._


	21. Chapter 21

_Summary__: Everyone has a reason to be the way they are and so does James Potter. What if pieces of his mask start slipping and a certain redhead sees beyond?_

**Behind the Prankster's Mask**

**Chapter 21**

Lily walked in a daze. She couldn't believe the news she just heard, she didn't want to believe it. James had gone with her as far as Dumbledore's office, but waited outside for her. She was sure he'd heard what had been said through the door, for when she stepped back out, he'd silently offered her a hug, before steering her down the stairs and back to the common room. James's hand never left the small of her back.

James muttered the password when they reached the Fat Lady. For a moment the noise of the common room threatened to overwhelm her, but the moment she stepped in, everyone fell quiet. All eyes followed her as James led her to the corner where their friends were sitting.

'Lily, what...' Dorcas asked as Serena stood up to leave.

'They're dead,' Lily chocked. 'He killed them.'

'Oh Lily,' Serena breathed. She took the step that separated the two girls and wrapped her arms around the other. That simple gesture brought it all home and Lily broke down.

James dropped down in a vacant chair next to Sirius. 'It's just not fair,' he muttered and Sirius reached out to put a hand on his shoulder.

'Is everyone...' Dorcas started to ask, but chocked as tears streamed down her cheeks.

'No,' James replied, shaking his head. 'Petunia was over at her boyfriend's house,' he explained, then turned to Lily. 'Sorry, I heard through the door.'

Lily shook her head and uselessly dragged her sleeves past her eyes in an attempt to dry her tears. Though having released Lily from her hug, Serena still kept her arm around Lily's shoulder.

'I thought you would've,' she assured him.

Sirius moved to sit on the armrest of James's chair as Lily and Serena moved to sit on the couch he'd previously been sharing with his girlfriend. Noise in the common room had picked up again, but their corner stayed quiet for some time, nobody knowing exactly what to say. It was Lily who eventually broke the silence.

'Dumbledore gave me leave to attend the funeral,' Lily muttered. 'But I'm not sure if I can face Petunia's contempt.'

'What if you didn't go alone?' James suggested. 'I'm sure Dumbledore will let some friends join you.'

'I'll come,' Serena quickly offered.

'Me too,' Dorcas agreed.

'Thanks,' Lily smiled weakly.

That night for the first time in almost a month, James slept in his own bed.

**A few days later**

It was the evening before the funeral and James and Lily were out on patrol, at least, that's what they'd left the common room to do. Instead they'd ended up sitting in an alcove, just talking.

'When I got my Hogwarts letter my dad took me to a Quidditch game, Puddlemere

United against Caerphilly Catapults. I doubt my dad ever realised I supported Puddlemere, but it's one of the few time I can remember getting attention from my parents that didn't involve being told off and getting yelled at,' James said.

'We were a picture perfect family,' Lily smiled sadly. 'That is, until I got my letter and my sister got jealous. She never side a nice word to me after that. My parents loved my going to Hogwarts, though. They were really supportive.'

'They sound like they were great people,' James told her.

'They were,' Lily answered. They fell quiet for a moment as Lily chewed her bottom lip in thought. 'Will you come tomorrow?'

'What?' James asked surprised.

'Well, what you just said about my parents sounding like great people. It got me thinking. Dorcas and Serena met them and all, but... well, they both still have their family. It's just... they'll be supportive, but they don't know how it feels,' Lily tried desperately to explain.

'And I do,' James finished for her.

'Well, yeah,' Lily admitted lamely. 'You don't have to if you don't want to of course. I just... thought it would be nice to have someone there I could relate to,' she finished in a whisper.

'If you really want me to be there, I'll come,' James promised.

Lily threw her arms around James's neck. 'Thank you,' she breathed. Then she realised what she was doing and quickly pulled back. 'Sorry, I... I don't know what came over me,' she blushed.

'Don't worry about it,' James smiled at her. Lily felt her stomach flutter and her blush deepen. She didn't know what was happening, all she knew was that she liked the way James smiled at her in that moment and the way his eyes sparkled. There was something hopeful about them. She realised, somewhere inside, she longed to see that hope there and it scared her.

'Come on,' she said, shooting up as if the floor had burned her. 'We should get back to the tower.'

'Lily, what...' James started, but she was already moving away from him. He sighed and got to his feet. For the briefest moment, he thought he'd seen something in her eyes. Something he had longed to see there for years, but he was probably just imagining things.

The next morning James got up early to run to Dumbledore's office to inform the headmaster he was joining the three girls at the funeral. Afterwards he joined the girls and his friends in the Great Hall for breakfast. Breakfast held a subdued atmosphere. Afterwards Remus offered Lily an encouraging hug and Sirius whispered something in Serena's ear before the group separated. James and the girls went outside and set off down the lawn to apparated outside the castle grounds.

Lily's parents had died in a massive attack on Muggles throughout Brittan and she was not the only one to lose someone. Today two more students left to bury their dead.

Once outside the gates, Lily told James where to go to before the four disapparated. They appeared on the outskirts of a little town and Lily quickly set off, leading the way. Soon they arrived at their destination. Almost as soon as they stepped though the gate into the little front garden, the front door opened.

'Lily,' the woman in the door opened greeted, pulling Lily into a tight hug.

'Sarah,' Lily greeted, then pulled back and pointed out her friends. 'These are Dorcas and James and you've met Serena. Sarah's an old school friend of my mom,' she explained to Dorcas and James.

'Hello,' Sarah greeted. 'It's good to see Lily has such supportive friends. Lily, I put out that black dress of yours if you want to change.'

'Thanks, I will,' Lily nodded and turned to her friends. 'I'll be right back.'

Lily disappeared upstairs and Sarah turned to them again. 'You can wait in the living room, or I could get you some drinks in the kitchen if you want.'

'That would be nice, thanks,' Serena smiled soft and Dorcas nodded in agreement.

'Thank you for the offer, but I think I'll just wait in the living room,' James declined. Sarah pointed him which door to take, before leading the two girls into the kitchen.

James stepped through the door and was relieved to find the living room empty. He looked around and was about to head over to the couch when he spotted some family pictures on the mantelpiece and walked over there instead. The pictures of the smiling parents and two girls brought a smile to his face and tears to his eyes. They looked so happy and natural, they hadn't deserved this.

He took a moment to study the faces in the pictures. Lily had her mother's eyes and hair, but the red colour she'd gotten from her dad. Her sister was the opposite in looks. As he was studying the pictures he heard the door open again and spun around found himself facing a rather large, young man, only a few years older than himself.

'Oh, hello,' he said and held out his hand. 'Vernon Dursley.'

Something about the guy made the hairs in the back of his neck stand up. James straightened his back and shook the offered hand. 'James Potter,' he replied. Vernon was squeezing his hand, but James didn't flinch and just squeezed back. He had to suppress a self-satisfied smirk when they released hands and Vernon discretely shook out his hand. Too bad for Vernon, James had grown up in a world of discrete gestures and spotted it instantly.

The door opened again and Serena, Dorcas and a blonde haired girl in a black dress walked in. The face of the girl looked like the girl in the pictures and James could only presume she was Lily's sister, Petunia. Her eyes fixed on him appreciatively, but turned cold the instant Serena came to stand next to him and confirmed his conclusion of the girl being Petunia.

They passed the next few minutes in an uncomfortable silence, until the door opened for a third time and Lily walked in. James had to keep his jaw from dropping. She was wearing a figure hugging black dress with a jacket, dark tights and black shoes with a slight heel. Her red hair was flowing down her shoulders in gentle waves.

The doorbell rang and Sarah walked by to open it. A few seconds later she appeared behind Lily. 'The cars are here,' she announced. 'It's time to go.'

**A/N**: _I'll leave it at this. Please review. I'll try to update soon._


	22. Chapter 22

_Summary__: Everyone has a reason to be the way they are and so does James Potter. What if pieces of his mask start slipping and a certain redhead sees beyond?_

**Behind the Prankster's Mask**

**Chapter 22**

The service was short. Both daughters got a chance to remember their parents. Petunia had been first and James had listened to her with growing dislike. She barely mentioned Lily and if she had to name her sister, the words were short and borderline insulting. When it was Lily's turn, she stood in front of the small crowd with tears in her eyes.

'I don't know what to say,' Lily admitted. 'So I'll play.'

James looked at Serena in surprise, but she just shook her head. When James looked back, Lily had sat down at the baby grand that stood opposite the lecture. As the first notes drifted through the room, James closed his eyes. Lily's voice joined the piano and as the song progressed a few tears escaped to roll down his cheeks. Serena must have noticed, because her hand slipped into his and gave it a squeeze.

The song ended, but James was left in his own world of grief. The rest of the service passed in a daze and before he knew it, they were back at the house. It was busier now with people expressing their condolences to the two orphaned girls. Serena and Dorcas were sometimes greeted by some people they had met hanging out with Lily over the summer, but for once, James was part of a large crowd and completely anonymous. No one was watching him to make a wrong move, or criticizing how he looked and he felt out of his depth and he was glad Serena and Dorcas were sticking with him.

A guy about their age appeared in the from the crowd and greeted the two girls.

'I don't seem to remember ever seeing your face before, David Morris,' he said, turning to James and extending his hand.

'James Potter, I'm a classmate of Lily's,' James replied.

'Lily talked about you, or should I say ranted?' David replied, almost mockingly.

'We recently became friends,' James answered politely, but his voice was strained and his jaw set.

'And you're already invited to her parents' funeral?'

'He's the only one who can really support her,' Serena defended. David, however, looked doubtful, seemingly sizing James up.

'I lost my father earlier this year,' he explained grudgingly.

'Convenient,' David all but sneered. 'How? If you don't mind me asking.'

'I do mind, actually, but if you must know; my dad was a police officer and got shot on duty,' James answered coldly.

'I don't remember a Potter being killed,' David retorted.

'I have my mother's last name. My parents weren't together anymore when my mother found out about me,' James told the lies with ease, but Serena had trouble not to show this was the first time she heard the story. David was looking suspicious as it was.

David stuck around for a bit longer, but eventually left the three on their own again, much to James's relief.

'Don't mind him,' Serena assured James. 'He went to primary school with Lily and he fancies her. However Lily never noticed, because she started hanging out with Snape.'

'Merlin knows what she ever saw in him,' Dorcas muttered. 'The slimy git.'

'Does she know you call him that?' James inquired, slightly amused.

'She's always known we don't have a high opinion of him and him calling her a you-know-what definitely adjusted her view of him.' Dorcas shrugged.

Slowly people started leaving, until the three of them were alone in the living-room with Sarah. 'Where's Lily?' Serena asked, not having seen her friend in a while.

'I think she's in the kitchen with Petunia and Vernon discussing some matters about the will,' Sarah answered. 'Best leave them to it.'

The words had barely left her mouth or angry voices were heard through the wall, steadily rising in volume. Eventually a door slammed and Lily stormed into the room, red-faced and eyes flashing.

'We're leaving,' she told the other three matter-of-factly. 'Thank you for your help today, Sarah. I would stay longer, but something might break...'

Sarah stood up and hugged Lily. The girl calmed down enough to hug her back for a moment. 'It was no trouble at all, dear,' Sarah assured her. 'And if you ever need anything, my door is always open.'

'Thanks, I'll remember that,' Lily answered.

The other three thanked Sarah as well, before leaving. They walked through the first few streets in silence, before Dorcas dared to speak. 'What did she do this time?'

Lily balled her hands into first and suddenly looked like she wanted to hit a wall. 'I've got this weekend to get my stuff out and take anything else I might want that's still left. She's having the house cleared on Monday and put on the market. Half of the money will be put into an account for me, though it's clear I wouldn't see a penny if she could have her way. She claims she needs it more than I do, because she and that big fat blob are buying a house together and getting married,' Lily ranted. 'And of course she gets first pick of everything. I'll never be able to move everything in time, because I can't exactly use magic with the whole neighbourhood watching.'

'We'll help,' Dorcas offered immediately. 'If we could find a payphone or something, I could ring home and see if my dad is willing to rent a van.'

'I'm sure between Serena and me, we can sucker Sirius into helping with heavy lifting,' James offered. He quickly calculated in his mind before adding. 'I'm sure Remus and Peter will be willing and able to help to.'

'And I'll ask my parents if you could fit your stuff in our house until you find a place of your own. I don't doubt they're willing to let you stay with us,' Serena offered.

Lily looked at them with tears in her eyes, her anger at her sister forgotten for the time being. 'Thanks, I appreciate it.'

They found a payphone and Dorcas had no trouble at all convincing her Muggle father to help out. After they agreed on what time to meet where on Saturday, the four made their way back to the spot where they had arrived this morning and apparated back to Hogsmeade. On their track back to the castle grounds, Lily fell into step beside James and let Serena and Dorcas walk ahead. Both James and Lily had their hands buried in their pockets to protect them from the cold, but they were walking so close together, their elbows would sometimes touch. They didn't speak and the silence between them was heavy. It was driving James nuts to be so close to Lily and yet be so far apart.

At the gates Serena and Dorcas were waiting for them. 'Come on, you snails,' Serena yelled. 'It's getting cold out here.'

Lily thought for a moment, before making up her mind. 'Go two on ahead, Serena, we'll be right there. I have to talk to James about something,' Lily urged.

'Okay, see you in a few,' Serena agreed and all put ran up to the castle with Dorcas to get out of the cold. James watched Lily intently as she watched her friends leave. When she turned back to him they stared at that each other for a while.

'Lily, I...' James started, trying to break the silence, slightly confused as to what Lily would want to talk to him about without her friends around. He was surprised when Lily cut him off by kissing him. When she broke the kiss, James was left stunned for a moment, but soon found his voice again. 'Lily?'

Silence.

'Lily?' James tried again. 'What was that all about?'

'I can't take it anymore,' Lily muttered. 'Lately you've been driving me insane with your smile and my stomach is doing flips whenever you enter a room. I like you, James, as more than a friend. I think I've known for a while, but didn't want to admit it to myself, until I ran into you at Hogsmeade last Saturday. I... I want to be with you, if you still want me.'

James was overwhelmed. He had all but given up hope that Lily would ever want to date him. And yet, the timing didn't feel right. 'Lily, you don't have to rush into this. I've waited so long for this, I can wait a while longer. People will think...'

'I don't care what people will think!' Lily snapped, but then her features softened. 'Serena didn't when she and Sirius went public and look how happy they are together. Let people think what they want as long as we know the truth. This started before my parents...'

James quickly wrapped his arms around her when her voice chocked. 'Sssh, it's alright. I'm here for you.'

'No, let me finish,' Lily begged, nestling into the embrace. 'It won't be long before we graduate now and then we'll be out there. I realise now that out there we could die at any given moment and I don't want to face death with any regrets, wondering what could have been. I want to know what we could be, James. Not next year, not next month, not next week or even tomorrow, I want to know it now.'

When he was sure she finished talked, James cupped her head in his hands and bent down. He brushed his lips against hers in a feather light kiss. 'Your wish is my command, my beautiful Lily flower, always has been, always will be.'

**A/N**: _Yay, after 22 chapters they're finally together! Never thought I'd be able to drag it out this long! Please review._

_Oh and if you want to know the song Lily sang. Look up No Frontiers by the Corrs on youtube, first hit you get from the search._


	23. Chapter 23

_Summary__: Everyone has a reason to be the way they are and so does James Potter. What if pieces of his mask start slipping and a certain redhead sees beyond?_

**Behind the Prankster's Mask**

**Chapter 23**

Time seemed to fly by. Lily's belongings and a few things to remember her parents by were moved to the Reynolds' house on Saturday with the help of the Marauders, minus Peter who has stayed behind to catch up on his homework. Back at Hogwarts life continued it's normal rhythm.

It was Monday after classes when Lily returned to the common room after double period Potions. She spotted James sitting at a table, bend over a piece of parchment. The other three Marauders were sitting close by playing exploding snap with Serena and Dorcas. She approached James and noticed the parchment held next month's patrol schedule for the prefects. She pulled up a chair to the table and sat down while dropping her bag on the floor next to her.

'Shouldn't you have waited for me to start on that?' she asked.

'Probably, but I know how long I'd have waited once you struck up conversation with Slughorn, so I decided to start on the schedule already. I hope you don't mind,' James replied, glancing at her for a moment before turning has gaze back on the parchment. 'I don't get how you can stand being in that Slugclub, by the way.'

'It's not so bad as you make it out to be, you know,' Lily defended. 'How's the schedule coming along?'

'I'm sure the meetings are great and Slughorn's nice enough,' James shrugged. 'It's just that when you achieve anything in your life and were in that club, he'd like to think he helped you achieve it, gave you the right leg up or even made the connections you needed. I'd just like to show the world my achievements are my own, that's all. And the schedule is nearly finished. There are just one or two days I can't work out.'

Lily looked at the parchment, filing James's speech away for later contemplation. 'You could put Remus on that day,' she suggested pointing it out to him.

'No, he can't that night,' James shook his head.

'Why not?'

James immediately knew the Marauders were now listening in on the conversation as the cards exploded in Sirius's face, to the amusement of the girls. He mentally grinned to himself. Six years of lying through his teeth and covering for his friend had provided a myriad of excuses to choose from and still the others were ready to jump in.

'He had an older brother, but the kid had a frail health and died when Remus was two or three and the day after that patrol is the anniversary of his death. Remus is allowed to go home for that day, so he's leaving after dinner,' James provided the excuse with ease, mentally making a note to lock Remus up in the dorm for that day.

Lily glanced over to where Remus was concentrating on the game. 'What was his name?' she whispered.

'Lenny,' James answered. Behind him Remus snorted and Sirius covered his laughter by coughing. Serena was soon patting him on the back, thinking the coughing fir was the result of the piece of toffee Sirius had just swallowed.

'Okay, well, we could ask someone from Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw,' she suggested.

'I'll do that tomorrow,' James promised, starting to get up.

'Um, James?' Lily asked, stopping his movements.

'Yeah?'

'I was wondering... could you... could you help me with my Transfiguration homework again?'

'Sure,' James flashed her a smile. Just then the cards exploded again, this time in Peter's face. James looked over at his friends and rolled his eyes. 'But not here, too many explosions.'

Once out of the portraithole Lily slipped her hand in James's as he led the way to an empty classroom. 'I'm surprised,' she said quietly. 'I thought by now the whole school would be talking about us being together, but I haven't heard anyone mentioning it.'

'Well, I haven't told anyone yet,' James shrugged, causing Lily to stop dead in her tracks. 'You okay?'

'I thought you'd be shouting it from the rooftops,' she replied with wide eyes when James turned to her. 'You always made a spectacle of dating.' James smiled at that and took a step towards her so he could place a chaste kiss on her lips. 'And now you're doing it again. Any other girl would've been invited into your bed already, yet I barely get a kiss from you and never anywhere public. It's as if, after all these years of chasing me, you're ashamed to be seen with me now.'

'Dearest, beautiful Lily,' James smiled, letting go of her hand and so he could cupped her face. 'I could never be ashamed of being seen with you. I'm the luckiest guy in the school to be able to call you my girlfriend.' Lily opened her mouth, but James cut her off as he continued talking. 'Yes, I've had girl into my bed which was the start of my short relationship with them and I'd want nothing more than to invite you up to my dorm and into my bed, and that is exactly why I don't want you anywhere near it. I don't want this to end up as a fling. Lily, I know it's probably too soon for you, but I need you to understand. I... I _love_ you, Lil, more than anything. I don't want to screw this up. Your smile is my day and your tears my night, you are my centre of gravity. I'd do anything for you. Now that I finally have you, I don't want to ever let you go again. I'd rather die than have anything bad happen to you. And now I'm probably making you want to run the other way and never look back.'

Lily listened, her eyes widening. When James finished speaking he averted his eyes and let his hands drop. He looked like a little boy, caught with his hand in the cookie-jar just before dinner. These feelings couldn't have developed over night and looking at him looking like that, she felt her heart break for every time she turned him down. How deeply she must have hurt him, refusing to give him the time of day. But now it was clear to her what she had to do.

'James?' she muttered. He looked up to catch her eye and she gave him a small smile. 'I don't know what I'm feeling for you right now. I know I like you more than just friends, but to call it love, it's just too soon for that.' James looked almost defeated at that. 'However,' she continued, her smile growing. 'I _do_ know I like being with you. It just feels... right. When I'm with you I feel like maybe the world isn't all that dark a place. I'm not going anywhere right now and if I would be running, it would not be away from you, but towards you.'

James smiled brightly and replied by taking a long taste of her lips. Then he caught her hand again and continued leading her to the empty classroom. 'We're stilling doing your Transfiguration homework first.'

That evening at dinner the entire hall fell quiet when James entered, Lily's hand in his, fingers firmly entwined. Whispers followed them as they made their way to their friends and a few students asked loudly if hell had frozen over.

'Care to explain?' Serena asked with a smile as the two sat down next to each other.

'Not so much, no,' Lily smiled brightly and started filling her plate.

'Lily,' Dorcas whined. 'You can't just walk in like that and not explain what the hell is going on. I mean, are you two dating now or what?'

Suddenly a mischievous twinkle appeared and Lily's eyes and she turned to face James. He looked up from his plate in question, swallowing his food. Lily smiled at him and leaned in to place a kiss on his lips. Then she turned back to Dorcas. 'Does that answer your question?'

At the head table a pair of blue eyes sparkled, while over at the Slytherin table a certain black haired boy looked like his world had just fallen apart into a million pieces that had been set a light before being grinded into even smaller pieces that were thrown out like yesterday's garbage.

**A/N**: _No, this story isn't finished yet. As it is, I have far from reached the point where I want it to finish. I've j__ust been having a writers' block, also I got the keys to my own apartment so I'm busy right now getting that ready to move into. Lucky for you, I found this scene lying around begging to be used and daylight is against me painting for too long._

_Hope the chapter was worth the wait. Please review._


	24. Chapter 24

_Summary__: Everyone has a reason to be the way they are and so does James Potter. What if pieces of his mask start slipping and a certain redhead sees beyond?_

**Behind the Prankster's Mask**

**Chapter 24**

A month passed by nearly uneventful. The Marauders were almost as often seen apart as together and to everyone's initial shock, James Potter could even occasionally be found in the library doing homework. Though, he was only ever spotted there in the company of a certain red-headed Head Girl. Bets had been placed on the length of the relationship at first, but the couple had made it through the pranks, arguments, jealous stares and snide remarks.

Lily had once asked if the Marauders hadn't yet outgrown those pranks. James's answer had been playful, but firm. The mischief was part of who he was and she'd either accept it or leave, because if she didn't there was little point to their relationship. He didn't ask her to quit the Slug Club either. Lily still tried to tell James off for pulling a prank, but the effort was half-hearted and often ruined by the smile tugging at her lips and barely suppressed giggling.

Now it was Saturday 25th of March, winter was reluctant to yield to the coming spring. Nights were still cold and mornings damp and foggy. But today a watery sun had managed to warm the afternoon to a somewhat comfortable temperature. James had managed to coax Lily away from homework, patrol schedules and the ever nearing N.E.W.T.s to spend a lazy afternoon together, enjoying the grounds waking to spring.

They had walked around the grounds talking the time to look at the budding and blooming flowers. Now they were sitting at the lake, Lily leaning against James with her head on his shoulder. Birds were singing in the trees above them.

'I needed this,' Lily admitted lazily.

James just smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 'I'll take you to see the unicorns when their young are born,' he promised.

'They're not too fond of men,' Lily reminded him.

'We practically live in the forest, Lils,' James replied. 'It took a lot of patience, but they don't mind us now.'

They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. It wasn't until Serena came walking their way, that they stirred. Her expression was troubled as she strode intently in their direction.

'Serena?' Lily inquired when her friend reached them, having gotten up with James. ´I thought you were spending the day with Sirius?'

'I was, but then we ran in to Regulus. We'd seen him in Hogsmead with Mulciber, Avery, Snape, Malfoy and Cissy, so Sirius tried to reason with him. Regulus blew him off,' Serena explained, her eyes finding James's.

'Cissy?' Lily asked.

James turned to Lily and gave her a quick kiss. 'Sorry, but I've got to do some damage control and crisis management. I'll probably see you at dinner.' With that he started running toward the castle. 'Give Lily a rundown of the Black family tree, Serena,' he called over his shoulder.

Serena looped her arm through Lily's and started to follow James at a much slower pace. For a moment Lily marvelled at James's speed, before shaking herself from her thoughts and glancing at her friend. Serena seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

'Serena?' she asked.

Serena glanced at her and sighed. 'Right, the Black family tree. Starting at Regulus is easiest, I think. He's Sirius's younger brother, a sixth year Slytherin. He's a bright enough kid, but unlike Sirius, the family's talk of the importance of blood purity has gotten to him. Their parents aren't activists, but they fully support You-Know-Who's cause. Lucius Malfoy is known to hang out with confirmed Death Eaters, it's almost certain he's one too, but nobody can proof it. The fact that he recently married Cissy gives him easier access to Regulus.

'Who's Cissy?' Lily interrupted. The name sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it.

'Narcissa Black, she graduated Hogwarts five years ago. Cissy's sister, Bellatrix, is a confirmed Death Eaters, as is her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange. Sirius doesn't much like his family, but he doesn't want to see Regulus become a Death Eater. He often tried to talk some sense into Regulus, but he's too indoctrinated by "Toujours Pur" to listen. Sirius kept up hope that one day Regulus would open his eyes, but I think the last shred of hope disappeared today and it's tearing him apart.'

'I wouldn't want to meet that family,' Lily shuddered. 'I can hardly believe that Sirius is the only decent person in that family. What's "Toujours Pur" by the way?'

Serena laughed at the tone of Lily's voice. 'He's not and it's the Black family motto, translates to always pure. Sirius told me they have this tapestry with the family tree on it, everyone who's decent gets disowned and blasted off by his mother. He had an uncle at his mother's side, Alphard, when he died he left his money to Sirius. And Bella and Cissy have a middle sister. Andromeda married a Muggleborn and they have a four-year-old daughter together. James, Sirius and I watched her for a day in the Christmas vacation. I spend the whole day addressing her as Nymphadora and thinking she was a brat for not listening. Turns out she hates her name and Sirius started calling her by her last name, Tonks. She likes that a lot better, since she absolutely adores Sirius.'

'They forgot to mention that?"'Lily grinned at her friend's misfortune.

'No, they thought it was a funny prank to pull on me,' Serena replied, making a face. 'I love the guy, really I do. But sometimes I would love to wring his neck.'

Lily laughed out loud at the picture of her friend, who was normally brilliant with kids, at her wits end with the four-year-old.

'Glad you think it's funny. In the end Sirius owned up to it and Tonks forgave me.'

When Lily got control over her laughter again, she shot a look to her friend. 'So most of the Black family is as dark as their name,' she summarized. 'And instead of the 'black sheep in the family', it's the white ones that are out of place. But is it really that hard for Sirius to see his brother turning out like the rest of his family?'

'As much as Sirius loves James and proclaims him as his brother in all but blood, it doesn't take away that he has taken beatings that were meant for Regulus or that he would comfort Regulus the times he couldn't when they were younger. They got along in their own way until Sirius was sorted into Griffindor in first year and Regulus was left at home to listen to their mother's poisonous ranting without Sirius whispering contradictions in his ear. The kid will always be the brother Sirius grew up with. Don't you still hold hope that Petunia will miraculously see things your way and you can be sisters again?'

'Point taken and if James can't get through to him, maybe I could try. The situation with Petunia might actually turn out something good for a change.'

'Good idea, but for now, on to lighter subjects,' Serena decided firmly. 'What have you gotten James for his birthday? I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Sirius.'

'Why are you asking? His birthday isn't until next month or something,' Lily replied, before spotting Serena's incredulous face. 'Right?'

'What gave you that idea?' Serena inquired quietly.

'Well, it's always somewhere in April that an owl from his parents arrives to wish him a happy birthday,' Lily explained.

'Because his parents were always so busy they'd forget. It's his mother's secretary that sends the owl with present eventually, but she always tries to remind them to send it on time,' Serena sighed. Silently she cursed Beth and Harold Potter, Merlin rest his soul. There was no way she could soften this blow. 'Lily... James's birthday is come Monday.'

Lily stopped dead in her tracks, all colour draining from her face.

'What am I going to do?' She wailed eventually, hiding her face in her hands. 'I'll never going to find a fitting present before Monday.'

Serena put and arm around her friend and softly urged her to resume walking. 'We'll think of something. I promise it will be alright.'

'No it won't,' Lily retorted. 'He knew when my birthday was, got me a present and we weren't even dating back then. I'm the world's worst girlfriend in history.'

'In your defense,' Serena grinned. 'You haven't been obsessing over James for the past six and a half years. The opposite cannot be said about a certain boyfriend of yours. Anyway, we can always ask Remus for advice. He'll understand and actually has the ability to be discreet too.'

'Serena?'

'Lily?'

'You're a lifesaver.'

**A/N**: _Months ago I told you this story hadn't ended… finally I can prove I wasn't lying. Sorry you all had to wait so long. I hope it was worth it and I will try to be more frequent in updating, but I can't make any promises seeing how long this story has already been running. I'm just happy it hasn't died a slow and lonely death yet, for I am very much aware it needs to get finished and even more away of the sequel that demands to be written after. But for now: Please review?_


	25. Chapter 25

_Summary__: Everyone has a reason to be the way they are and so does James Potter. What if pieces of his mask start slipping and a certain redhead sees beyond?_

**Behind the Prankster's Mask**

**Chapter 25**

The door to the boys' dormitory creaked open early Monday morning. Lily crept in, fully dressed and looking like she'd been wide awake for several hours already. Quietly she tiptoed over to what she guessed would be James's bed, using the glasses on the nightstand as indication. A frown appeared as she took note of the mess taking over three quarters of the room. Of course she should have known Remus would be the only one trying to keep some order in their dorm.

Pulling the hanging slightly apart, she smiled at the sight of her sleeping boyfriend laying before her. Surprisingly, his hair looked even messier than normal, indicating he actually did try taming it in the morning. She had also never taken much note of how he looked without his glasses that one DADA lesson, but now she drank in the sight and decided that, though he did look awfully sexy with his glasses, he looked good without them too. She has never realised how much of his face was actually hidden by them. His face looked so different from when he was awake. It was so much more peaceful and relaxed, that she now realised how guarded his expressions were.

For a moment she wondered if she shouldn't just let him sleep and return when he was actually awake, but that would ruin her whole plan. So taken in breath to steel her determination, she slowly leaned in and brushed her lips against his in a feather light kiss. Then she set back to watch his reaction.

Sleepily he opened his eyes, squinting his eyes in an attempt to see as he tried to figure out what had woke him up. 'Lily?' he mumbled when his eyes fell on her.

'Good morning,' she muttered back. 'Happy birthday.'

A smirk crept up his lips as he sat up and took a long taste of her lips. 'Happy birthday indeed,' he agreed, squinting again as he tried to look around the room. 'What time is it?'

'Five thirty,' Lily replied innocently.

'Five thirty?' James asked her incredulously. 'Well, that explains the lack of Padfoot dog piling me. (A/N: pun intended.) But why? I don't even demand my team to be up this early on a match day.'

'Because I wanted to kidnap you and spend some time alone before you got mobbed by everyone else. So go and get dressed, someone might wake up and ruin my plans.'

James look one last taste of her lips, before getting his glasses and slipping them on. Then he searched his trunk and disappeared into the bathroom with a small bundle of clothes. Lily made herself comfortable on his bed when she heard the shower turn on, studying her surroundings in closer detail.

The small area around what she guessed was Remus's bed was all neatly ordered and held little interest. Next to Remus's bed had to be Peter's, the mess around it consisted of candy wrappers, half eaten food, dirty uniforms, schoolbooks, wads of parchment and comic books. She shuddered at disgusting sight and quickly let her eyes slide past the door to the next bed.

She had to suppress a giggle when her eyes landed on Sirius's bed. The young man lay sprawled at an angle on his bed, tangled in a combination of sheets and hangings, a little bit of drool trailing down from his mouth. The area around his bed was littered with schoolbooks, school and Quidditch uniforms, a smaller amount of candy wrappers. And from somewhere beneath the clothes she though she identified the tip of his beaters' bat. Yet what really got her attention was the neat pile on his nightstand. At the bottom was a book titled Beaters: A Study of Bats, Brawns and Tactics. On top of it was a pile of magazines, she couldn't tell much about the pile itself, but the top one was a Muggle one, proudly displaying a Harley Davidson on the front.

Puzzled she decided to ask someone about it later and turned to studying the area around James's bed. What at first glance had appeared a mess, was a little more organized on closer inspection. Sure there were still the clothes and candy wrappers on the floor, but the schoolbooks were actually lying around his bag, parchment formed a messy pile next to it and in the middle was a game of chess in progress, with just enough space for the players to sit on the ground beside it. On the night stand she found the new addition of a monthly Transfiguration magazine, its predecessors forming another messy pile on the floor, a small book written in ancient runes and a large and thick copy of 'The Genealogy of Wizarding Families', a bookmark indicating it was actually being read.

She was so lost in her studying the Gryffindor boys' semi-natural habitat, she hadn't realised the shower had turned off until she heard the door opening. Automatically her eyes moved to the source of the sound and she was dumbstruck. James emerged from the bathroom, wearing a just a pair of pants. His bare chest was well toned by Quidditch and covered in a few faint, red lines, which must have been angry marks just a few days ago. His hair was still damp, for once it looked like it might actually do what James wanted.

'Like what you see?' James smirked. A blush spread on Lily's cheeks as she realised she was caught staring, before realising she had all right to stare.

'Oh, definitely,' she agreed, getting up from his bed and waltzing over. 'Just one thing,' she continued, before running her hands though his hair and returning it to its usual mess. 'There, much better. Now I've seen you with tamed hair, I know it doesn't suit you.'

'Thanks,' James smiled, placing a peck on her lips. Then he sidestepped her and walked over to his trunk, digging out clean robes and throwing them on.

'I was under the impression wizards didn't wear pants under their robes,' Lily noted as James pinned his badges on.

'Oh, most probably don't, I just feel better wearing pants. It's not like anyone notices anyway, unless...' he started to reply, but trailed off. Better not mention the levicorpus spell and risk ruining Lily's mood. If he was totally honest with himself, it was his fault her friendship with Snivellus ended, even if it had been hanging by a thread. Everyone had seen it but the those two.

Lily understood if he finished that sentence, she might not be too happy with him and decided to change the subject, rather than ruin their day. 'What's that book on your nightstand? I thought you didn't take ancient runes?'

This time it was James's turn to blush. 'I don't, I learned it before coming to Hogwarts a long with Arithmancy, Latin and most of the history Binns teaches. It's... uh... it's a children's book, actually...' he admitted reluctantly as he pulled on his cloak. 'Sirius takes every chance pointing that out too. Muggles have their fairytales, well, so do wizards. 'Tales of Beatle the Bard', my grandfather used to read them to me.'

'I'd love to read it some time,' Lily smiled, taking his hand and pulling him out of the dorm. 'But it will probably take all the fun out of it if I'd have to translate while reading.'

'There are translated versions,' James laughed softly, trying not to wake all the boys in the dorm. 'Only the really old copies are in runes. Or the other option, but only if you want to of course, maybe I could, not that I don't think you couldn't translate it, but... I, uh, I could read it to you. I know the stories by heart.'

'You know what, I think I'd like that,' Lily answered. 'Now show me to the kitchen, we're nicking breakfast to eat outside.'

'Nicking food from the kitchen is overrated,' James grinned as he lead her away from the portrait hole. 'I'll tell you a secret, the house elves practically give it away before you even stepped through the door. And don't start on slave work, except for maybe a few crackpots , they love their work and you'll hurt their feelings if you demand to do it yourself. Trust me, I've tried and they managed to make me feel bad.'

A little later they were sitting on their cloaks under a tree at the lake having a small feast for breakfast, courtesy of the house-elves. The air was slightly chilly, but they didn't let that spoil their picnic. James was entertaining Lily with the many creative ways Sirius would wake him up on his birthday or Christmas and visa versa. 'You can wake me up any day the way you did this morning. Especially if it saves me from Padfoot. Your way is more enjoyable,' he grinned at her.

'I'll make sure to tell Sirius, maybe he'll get inspired,' Lily teased.

'Merlin no!' James exclaimed, looking sick at the idea. 'I love the guy, but I have to draw the line somewhere. Anyway, he's up against you and really, the guy doesn't stand a chance.'

Lily laughed and placed a light kiss on his lips. 'Good answer, you just earned yourself your present,' she said, pulling the gift from the bag she'd been carrying around. James's face light up in anticipation as he accepted the gift and quickly ripped open the wrapping paper. He pulled a T-shirt from the wreckage and looked at her in question. 'Many teams of Muggle sports have merchandise including team jerseys,' she explained quickly.

James studied the shirt in his hands. It was a Griffindor red with golden stitching and on upper right side was the Hogwarts logo. The golden Griffindor lion and black Hufflepuff badger sitting on a broom, the bronze Ravenclaw eagle perched on one and the silver Slytherin snake was wrapped around a broom. The lion held a quaffle as two bludgers circled the logo and the snitch shot past in direction of the shoulder. 'Turn it around,' Lily suggested and James did, a grin growing on his lips. In large golden letters the back displayed Potter written in a slight curve over an even larger golden number one. Below the number Griffindor was written in the same letters as his name, curving upwards. 'Do you like it?' Lily asked tentatively when James stayed silent for several minutes, just staring at it. 'I didn't really know what to get you.'

James lifted his eyes from the shirt to meet hers. 'It's the best present I've ever gotten,' he told her, beaming. The sparkle in his eyes conveying the sincerity of his words.

'Happy birthday, James,' Lily whispered as she leaned closer and captured his lips. Everything around them was forgotten for the time being as they enjoyed just being together.

**A/N**: _This chapter did not want to get written for ages. I'm sorry the fight took me this long, but I'm happy to report I come out victorious. But you probably already noticed that otherwise you wouldn't have been reading this chapter. There are some chapters left to this story yet. I don't know exactly how many, but I might be leaping through time a lot between them. Anyway, please review and a late Merry Christmas too all. (We have a day similar to Boxing Day, so for me it's currently still Christmas.)_


	26. Chapter 26

_Summary__: Everyone has a reason to be the way they are and so does James Potter. What if pieces of his mask start slipping and a certain redhead sees beyond?_

**Behind the Prankster's Mask**

**Chapter 26**

Lily slipped her hand into James's as they set off to the Quidditch pitch. 'Nervous?' she asked softly so their friends couldn't hear them.

'I feel like throwing up, actually,' he replied just as softly. 'Normally we would know if we had the cup already, but it could still go either way and with Rachel injured, we only had two weeks to break in her replacement. Sam's got talent, but his play needs some refining.'

'Explain to me again why you might still lose the cup to Ravenclaw while you're playing Slytherin today.'

' It's to do with points. Remember the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff match?' James asked.

'Yeah, it lasted most of the day, Ravenclaw was wiping the floor with Hufflepuff and people started leaving. Hell, even you grew bored but stayed so you knew the result first hand, nine hundred something to next to nothing.'

'Exactly and the cup is not just who wins the most matches, it's also about who scores the most points. Ravenclaw's victory put them in a very good position for the cup and their defeat against Slytherin was only ten points, so that strengthened their position. We'll not only have to win today, we'll have to win with enough points or we can wave our cup goodbye and I'm not giving up the cup so easily, since it's my last year.'

'And you'll do just fine,' Lily assured him. They had arrived at the changing rooms so Lily placed a quick kiss for good luck on James's lips. 'Just remember, you've got the best team at Hogwarts supporting you all the way.'

'I just wish the Slytherin's weren't such strong opponents,' James admitted, before following Sirius into the changing rooms. Lily watched him go, before catching up with their friends.

'This will definitely be a weird match,' Serena agreed with something Remus had said. Lily fell into step next to them and hooked an arm with Serena's.

'What's weird about it?' she inquired.

'Beside the fact it'll be our last match at Hogwarts,' Remus answered with a sad tone colouring his voice. 'It will be a rare match where another house cheers for Slytherin. I was studying with Lydia Stark from Ravenclaw and she told me most of her house were hoping Slytherin wins the match. I can't really blame them, since that would guaranty them the cup.'

'James won't give up the cup so easily,' Lily reminded him. 'But I don't think he'll be very friendly to any Ravenclaws should they lose the cup.'

'Sirius will be right there beside him turning their hair red with golden highlights should the Ravenclaw team accept the cup,' Serena agreed. 'I'm not sure if I'll be holding them back or demand the incantation so I could join them.'

'Do we turn a blind eye?' Lily asked Remus.

He laughed and nodded. 'I've learned it's the best option if you're not joining them.'

'Hurry up,' Peter called back to them. 'Or all the good seats will be taken. Dorcas has already run ahead.'

The three looked at each other and shrugged, before picking up the pace. They found Dorcas sitting smugly holding the best seats for them. 'How did you manage to get these seats, they're always the first ones taken,' Serena asked, as she dropped down next to her friend.

'Oh, I took a leaf out of the Marauders' book,' Dorcas said innocently.

'Dorcas, you shouldn't scare away first years,' Lily reprimanded her friend.

'I didn't, they were those annoying third years who act like the whole tower is theirs when the prefects aren't around. Sirius once put them in their place and just mentioning him had them scurrying for a safe place,' Dorcas smirked. 'They deserve it.'

Lily was about to reply when the first players emerged from the changing rooms and the stands erupted in an explosion of noise. Banners appeared all around the crowd proclaiming support for either of the playing teams and a rare few claiming Ravenclaw as the cup champions.

The match was brutal, neither team willing to give an inch. However it was soon apparent that James's training had honed his team in to a well oiled machine. They seemed to read each other's minds and always managed to be in the right spot at the right time. Slytherin had about as many attempts to score as Gryffindor, but the difference in the keeper's abilities put Gryffindor well ahead in their score.

Two hours in to the match and the snitch had yet to be spotted. Gryffindor was in a comfortable lead and Remus had happily informed them that they were five goals and a snitch away from winning. It still seemed like miles away from the cup to Lily, but she had to admit that if any team could manage it, she'd put her money on Gryffindor.

Her heart leaped into her throat when suddenly the Slytherin seeker plunged into a dive and everyone spotted what he was aiming for. The snitch was fluttering beneath the Gryffindor goalposts. She looked around wildly and spotted James, unaware of the possible tragedy as he sped intently towards the other end of the pitch, the quaffle tugged securely underneath his arm.

In the end Sirius saved the match with a well aimed bludger that caught the Slytherin seeker square in the stomach, giving the snitch time to disappear again. The Gryffindors breathed a collective sigh of relief. It was short lived as a pain filled scream rang through the air. James had managed to score, but a Slytherin beater had hit the other bludger in his direction and he almost avoided it, but the bludger had caught him right in the lower leg, shattering both bones.

Madam Hooch's whistle called a time out as Sirius was laying almost flat on his broom, speeding to his friend. It was obvious by the way James clung to his broom that he was fighting the pain and trying desperately not to pass out in midair. Lily let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding when Sirius reached James before the other fell off his broom and wrapped an arm around him for support. Seconds ticked by, but instead of returning to the ground and getting James to see madam Pomfrey, the two Marauders started a short discussion. In the end James produced his wand from somewhere inside his robes and tapped his broken leg. Immediately a splint bound it and slowly colour started to return to his face. Madam Hooch had now reached the boys and after another short and obviously heated discussion she blew her whistle again, signalling the game to continue.

Lily turned to Remus with a pale face. 'Don't tell me he's going to keep playing,' she demanded desperately.

'It's James,' Remus shrugged. 'He's not going to lose that cup on something as minor as a broken leg.'

'I didn't know he knew healing spells, they're not really teaching us here,' Dorcas observed.

'They, uh, they found reason to learn them,' Remus answered, suddenly looking uncomfortable. 'Sirius sucks at them and I'd only let him help me if there was no other way, but James and me are fairly descent. Peter never even attempted to learn them and just looks sadly at us until someone helps him.'

Peter, hearing his name, turned from watching the game and blushed when he realised what was being said about them. 'Those spells are damned hard, if I attempted them I'd be just as likely to vanish broken bones as heal them,' he admitted softly. 'Skele-Gro tastes gross and regrowing bones is painfull.'

'How do you know that?' Serena inquired, looked at Peter for a moment, before quickly looking back at the game just in time to see James score again.

'A Slytherin "accidently" cursed me in fifth year,' Peter replied sourly.

Lily gave him a weak smile, before turning her attention back to the game. James's injury and persistence to play seemed to inspire the Gryffindor team, for suddenly their play had improved and they'd quickly scored six time in rapid succession, completely overwhelming the Slytherin team. And when the Slytherin seeker spotted the snitch again, though Sam was somewhat behind, he quickly overtook his opponent, daring to press himself flat against his broom and shooting to the ground much faster. He had nearly a broomlength on the other seeker when he finally caught the snitch and pulled out of his dive just in time to prevent an unfortunate encounter it the grass. The stadium exploded in a roar, few games were ever this intense.

Remus turned to his companions with a dazzling smile on his face. 'They won the cup,' he exclaimed. 'They actually won the cup.'

Once the message spread, the noise grew possibly even louder. Some Ravenclaws looked crestfallen, but most seemed of the opinion that Gryffindor deserved it after their efforts this match. No one would argue they didn't have to fight for it.

Lily watched the Gryffindor team land, James's arm slung over Sirius's shoulder and leaning heavily on his friend. Someone must have informed madam Pomfrey, because she appeared seconds after they'd landed and directed the boys to the changing rooms so she could heal James's leg in relative peace. It was only then Lily allowed herself to get lost in the victory, not worrying about James anymore.

Half an hour later they were waiting a little away from the door where they'd left James and Sirius. The door opened and the team emerged in high spirits. Lily smiled at the happy scene when she noticed a man approaching the group.

'James Potter?' the man asked when he entered in to the team's hearing range.

'Yeah, that's me,' James answered.

'Could we talk somewhere in private?' he asked. James looked at him for a moment, then nodded. He told his team to go on and motioned to the man to follow him back into the changing room.

Sirius watched them go and for a moment he was tempted to listen at the door. However, if James ever found out he'd kill him, best friend or not. So, reluctantly he made his way to where the others were waiting for James and him to join them.

'Come on, ladies. James is being detained. I'm sure he'll join us later,' Sirius grinned, wrapping his arm around Serena's shoulder.

'Congratulations on winning the cup,' Serena told him, before giving him a kiss to convey the message better.

'Let's get to the tower, there's bound to be lots of partying and little studying,' he laughed, when he finally tore his lips away from Serena's. Then he turned and whispered in her ear. 'We can continue this there.'

Remus shook his head at his friend's antics and followed with a confused Peter and an amused Dorcas. Lily looked longingly at the doors of the changing rooms for a moment longer, before reluctantly trudging after her friends. She had been planning on causing the same scene as her friend, but obviously she had to wait a little while longer.

**A/N**: _ Wow, I surprised myself and wrote this is a few hours. I'm SO glad I still got it when I just take the time to sit myself down and throw myself in to it. Hope you liked, please review._


End file.
